The Path of True Love Never Did Run Smooth
by Kathi-san
Summary: How will Sasuke repay Sakura for saving his life? Abused by her parents, Sakura is almost at breaking point. Sasuke and Sakura run away together. Sakura X Sasuke. Please read and reveiw! After many reviews telling me so, I changed it to M due to chapter 7
1. The Meeting

Hey guys!

My first fic, so please be nice!

Ok, so just to fill you in on background, Sasuke was in a fight with orochimaru, and sakura saved his life and jumped infront of him stopping the kunai from hitting him. That is what happened between them. Ever since, between the two its been awkward, and flirty.

Enjoy!

--

Sakura was sitting on the rock by the small lake next to the school doing her homework. She looked up at the lake. It was so beautiful, she could just stare at it all day.

She sighed, and got back to work on her homework.

What she didn't know was that Sasuke was standing behind a tree, watching her. He stared at her beautiful pink hair blowing in the breeze. Ever since that day, all he could think about was her.

_**Flashback**_

_A kunai sped toward Sasuke at the speed of light. _

_Sasuke already injured, kneeling on the ground couldn't move. He knew there was no avoiding the kunai. _

_Suddenly, Sakura flew infront of him, taking the kunai straight in the shoulder._

_"AAAGGHHH!" Sakura let out a scream._

_"Sakura! W-what are you doing?!"_

_"Sasuke, i couldn't let it hit you! not here, not you..."_

_**End Flashback**_

Those words echoed in his head: Not you... not you... not you...

He stood up, but as he took a step forward, he tripped and fell flat on his face with a grunt, lying just few feet away from Sakura.

Sakura looked up.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke walked over to her with an apologetic look on his face and sat down by her.

"Uhh, i was just taking a walk. I'm sorry i didn't mean to disturb you..."

"Oh that's okay, i'm done with my homework now anyway.." Sakura closed her notebook and put it down beside her.

They both sat there, side by side for a few awkward moments, watching the lake. There had been a lot of, well, romantic tension between them recently. Everybody at school could tell that they had a crush on eachother, and they knew it too. It was one of those typical situations where they were both too scared to go to eachother.

"Sakura.."

"yes?"

"During that fight, what you did for me..."

Sasuke then looked at her still-healing wound on her shoulder. Sakura was looking at him with a warm smile on her face.

"What you did for me was just..."

"hm?"

"Just, thankyou is all.. It meant a lot to me."

"Oh, that's alright Sasuke, I mean i'm fine anyway, my wound is healing very quickly!"

Sasuke nodded and then looked at her wound again. Slowly he reached out and touched the wound on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered. He then looked up and realized what he was doing.

"Oh my god, i'm sorry Sakura, i have no idea what came over me!"

Sakura simply giggled. "God Sasuke, youre such a pervert!" she said, giving him a playful push. What Sakura didn't know was that Sasuke was on the very edge of the rock, and Sakura not knowing her own strength, was much stronger than Sasuke knew.

Sasuke, before even having any time to cry out in shock, fell backwards into the lake.

He bobbed back up to the surface, along with a gasp and a look of annoyance on his face.

"Oh my god, im so sorry Sasuke! i didn't mean to push you in, Honest!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Oh no, youre coming in _with me!!"_

Sasuke then grabbed Sakura's ankle, and pulled her in after her. There was a splash as the girl fell into the water.

"Hahaha, who's laughing now?!" he said, chuckling to himself.

He looked at where Sakura had fallen in. She didn't come back up. A small stream of bubbles came up to the surface.

_Oh no, what have i done?!_

Sasuke went into a state of panic, swimming down underwater. Though the lake was slightly murky, there, he saw Sakura, her eyes closed, slowly sinking down. He wrapped an arm around her waist, brought her up the the surface, and started swimming to the shore, always keeping her head above the water.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! I HAD YOU FOOLED DIDN'T I! HEHEHEH"

Sakura suddenly burst into life again, just as they were in their depth, both theire heads and shoulders coming up above the water.

Sasuke breathed a huge sigh of relief. "God, don't do that! You scared me!"

Sakura was still laughing. They were both still in the water, but most improtantly, Sasuke's arm was still around her waist.

"Sakura?"

Sakura was still laughing, she then looked up and saw his serious face, and managed to stop.

"You really scared me..."

".."

"You mean more to me than you think, you know..." he almost whispered.

Sasuke then place his other hand on her wound on her shouder.

"I will never hurt you again, I promise..."

Sakura simply nodded. They both stood their, watching eachother, staring deeply into eachothers eyes.

Sasuke was getting closer. Too close. He could see every eyelash, every drop of water on Sakura's face.

Without warning, Sasuke's lips were on hers. Slowly, sakura closed her eyes, and returned the kiss. He slowly coaxed her lips open, but there was very lttle coaxing to be done. She brought her arms up around his neck, entwining her fingers in his wet black hair, taking in all that was Sasuke.

Once they started, they couldn't stop. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, frowning slightly, Pulling sakura deeper into the kiss. He wanted this moment to last forever, he had had a deep connection to this girl ever since he could remember. She had always been kind to him, was always smiling, and most importantly, saved his life and took a kunai for him. And here she was, this beautiful flower, kissing him. He pulled her yet closer, his hand resting against her heart.

Inside, Sakura was screaming, It was the most magical moment she had ever been in.

They stopped all of a sudden when Sakura pulled away.

"Uhh, Sasuke I have to go, my parents, they'll be really worried about me, umm I was meant to be home 10 minutes ago..."

"Wait, Sakura, I'm sorry,..."

"Im sorry, I h-have to go now!"

Sasuke held on to her hand as long as he could before her hand slowly left his as she got out of the water.

Sakura treaded out of the water, picked up her school bag and books, and got ready to leave. Sasuke was left in standing in the water.

_God, I'm such an idiot! What was I thinking??_

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up to find Sakura looking down at him. She quickly gave him a quick, peck on the lips before running away into the distance.

Sasuke sighed and looked after her longingly, his hand dangling by his sides in the water.

--

Well, thats chapter one done!

What did you guys think?

Please please read and reveiw!! I need to know what you guys thought about it!


	2. The Abuse

Hello everyone!

So here is chapter 2 for you all! I understand there were a lot of mistakes in my last chapter, and that was because a lot of it was written in a rush actually on fanfiction, not on Word, so I didn't have spell check or anything. This time, I promise you there will be no mistakes! (I'll try)

Also, i know Sasuke is OOC in this, but i see no other choice than to make him OOC as Sasuke would never act this way in Naruto.

Enjoy!

-- -- -- --

Sakura walked home, her cheeks flushed from what had happened at the lake.

She still couldn't believe what had just happened. Her head was spinning. It was the most magical experience she had ever had in her life. But also, it was strange. She knew she had had a crush on Sasuke ever since she could remember, but she never knew Sasuke had a crush on _her._

The only thing that she wished for now, was that Sasuke wouldn't find out her terrible secret, to which she had told noone yet. She couldn't let anyone know.

Stepping onto the porch of her house, she took a deep breath. She knew what was coming from her father and her step-mother.

Sakura's mother had died when she was two of Pnuemonia. Sakura could hardly remember anything about her mother. The only memory she had of her was one picture. Her mother was leaning against a convertible mercedes, with that look on her face that sais "You'd better not take that picture", but really, you know they wanted it taken. It was one of Sakura's dearest posessions.

As she entered the house, the first thing she heard was "WHERE WERE YOU, YOUNG LADY?!" erupting from her father's throat.

She sighed. "I'm sorry dad, I had to finish off some homework with my friend, and..UGHHH!"

Sakura cried out as she hit the wall behind her with the force from her father's resounding slap.

"Don't you lie to me! You were meant to be home 20 minutes ago now! Why weren't you home? Tell me the truth DAMNIT!!"

Sakura's step-mother Esmee stood there watching with a nasty smirk on her face.

Sakura remained silent. Esmee then became enraged. She stepped forward and grabbed Sakura by her collar, pushing her against the wall.

"How DARE you defy your father! Do you know how hard he works to make a life for us? Do you know anything about that?! And then you stand there, and refuse to even answer him?!"

Two seconds later Sakura was on the floor from a huge punch coming from Esmee. Sakura's nose was bleeding. Tears began to stream down her face.

"I-I'm s-sorry!!" Sakura cried "I really was caught up with homework, and I'll come back on t-time next time!" Sakura hiccuped. "I'll go start dinner for you guys right now..."

Sakura's Father laughed. It was more like a cackle than a laugh.

"Oh no, you're not making us dinner tonight. We've already eaten. You're not getting any dinner tonight, you ungrateful bitch! Come here!"

Sakura's father wrenched her arm in his meat like hands, and pulling her along the corridor, shoved her into her room, locking the door behind him.

"You're not coming out until you realize that you're a spoilt brat, who has no respect for her parents!"

Inside, Sakura dropped to her knees and sobbed. She didn't know why she was crying this much. She was regularly abused by her father and step-mother. She was often sent to bed hungry. What was making her cry so hard all of a sudden? She wiped away the blood and the tears away from her face with a grubby sleeve.

She picked herself up and walked over to her chest of drawers. She opened her sock drawer and reached right into the back and pulled out her one and only picture of her mother. She clutched it tight to her chest and sat down on her bed.

"Oh Mom" she thought "If only you could be here with me today. You'd sort out all my problems."

She took a look around her bedroom. It was a simple white painted room with a bed, a chest of drawers,a rug, and a chair. Her father had thrown away the idea of making her bedroom special, disregarding all the pretty patterns and colors as "Much too good for teenagers".

_The next morning_.

Sakura awoke lying on her bed sideways, without using the duvet, still in her day clothes. Her eyes still sleep-fogged, she glanced at her watch. It was 7 a.m.

Somehow she had managed to fall asleep after last night, the photo of her mother lying just by her side.

She slowly got up, and turned the door handle. It wouldn't move.

_Baka_, she thought to herself. She had completey forgotten that her father had locked her in.

She slowly got changed into a decent pair of clothes. She sat on her bed and waited. Surely her father would let her out soon? He knew she had school today.

half an hour went by. It was now 7.30 a.m. She had to be at school by 8. If she didn't leave now, she would be late to school, which would completely ruin her perfect attendance grades for that year.

7.45 a.m. She wasn't just going to let this happen. She thought about her father's merciless punishments. His cruel laughter. Her cruel step-mother Esmee. Anger began building up as quick as wildfire inside Sakura. She knew what she had to do. And boy was she going to get into trouble for it, but she didn't care. Not anymore.

She walked over to her window. Slowly, she built up chakra in her fist, chakra so strong she could hardly hold it anymore, and then drove her fist full force into the window. It shattered instantly.

Very carefully, so as not to cut herself, she jumped out of the window, which was no problem as her bedroom was on the first floor. She grimaced as she cut herself slightly on the broken glass on the way out.

Walking to school, she suddenly remembered the kiss that had happened yesterday at the lake. She felt a nervous, yet ecstatic shiver go up her entire body. Seeing Sasuke at school today would be super awkward. Usually, Sakura could avoid awkwardness though. What would happen today?

Her stomach made a squeaky rumbling sound. She hadn't eaten since yesterday lunchtime, and her tummy was protesting. Protest as it may, it would have to wait until lunchtime today.

Entering the school grounds, she saw her best-friend Lee coming up to her.

"Sakura!" He exclaimed when he saw her. "What happened to you, your hair is all messed up, and you have a black eye!" He then noticed the cut on her leg. "And you're bleeding! What in the hell happened?"

Sakura bit her lip. "I'm really sorry Lee, i can't talk right now, i have to get to class, it's really late!"

She ran into the school building, and into her first period lesson, which happened to be about the Geography of Konoha. She looked around.

She couldn't beleive it. There was only one seat left. This seat was next to none other, than Uchiha Sasuke.

-- -- --

Sorry this chapter was a bit short, i will make it longer next time!

I will update as soon as i can, so please tell me what you thought!

REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW!! (please?! I love all you guys who are reading!)


	3. I'm worried about you

Konichiwa!!

Hope you all enjoy chapter 3!!

-- -- -- --

Sakura gulped.

"Well, take your seat then, Sakura" said Kakashi.

Sakura almost jumped from his voice, but looked up at him and nodded.

"Hai!"

She walked slowly over, and took the seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke said nothing. Sakura said nothing. But the whole time, they both had a rigid awkwardness around them. They were both extremely stiff.

"Hey" Gaara Whispered to Ino. "What is up with Sasuke and Sakura?! They're both so stiff!"

"I have no idea!" Ino whispered back."It's almost as if they're embarassed to be sitting next to eachother."

Throughout the class, neither Sakura or Sasuke spoke to eachother. They didn't look at eachother, or interact with each other.

"Okay, thank you class, and I will see you tomorrow!" Kakashi said, the class finally coming to an end.

A small sigh of relief came from Sakura. She started packing her books into her bag.

Sasuke walked past slower than usual. Just as he passed the back of her chair, a small folded up peice of paper landed on her desk.

Sakura looked at it blanky. Could this be...?

Sasuke stopped short of the door. He turned around, and very discretely, gave a look at Sakura, and then down at the peice of paper before turning on his heel and walking off to his next class.

Sakura picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it. She gave a small gasp.

It was a note, from Sasuke! The note read:

_Sakura,_

_You look beaten up, and tired. I'm worried about you._

_Please meet me by the lake where we last met, after school today._

_Sasuke_

Sakura's heart pounded in her chest a thousand beats a minute. She folded the note back up, and put it in her school bag. She looked up, and saw Gaara standing there with a suspicious look on his face.

"What are you all flushed and smiley about all of a sudden? And why do you have a black eye?"

"Ummm, i fell the other day is why I have a black eye, and I suddenly just remembered a funny joke that my friend told me! That's why I was smiling! Uhh, see you later Gaara!"

Gaara watched her run out of the class room. _Weird girl, _he thought.

Sakura could hardly concentrate throughout the rest of the school day. The thought of going to meet with Sasuke was almost terrifying to her, but at the same time, she _wanted_ to meet with him.

At lunch time, Sakura sat by herself under a tree eating a small onigiri. Sakura was ravenously hungry, and the onigiri was too small to fill her up completely, but she could not afford any more food. This was due to the _extremely_ limited amount of money Sakura recieved a week from her father and step-mother Esmee.

Lee saw Sakura eating all by herself. "Nobody should be eating lunch by themselves" he thought. After all, Sakura was one of his best friends. He walked over to her.

"Hey Sakura!"

Sakura almost jumped from his voice. "Oh! Hi Lee! What's up?"

"I was hoping maybe I could have lunch with you. We haven't had lunch together in ages"

Sakura nodded and gestured to the place next to her. Lee sat down.

"Is that all you're eating?" said Lee, looking at the now half finished onigiri.

"Uhh, yes, you see, I spent all my money on clothes, so I don't have much money left for food!"

Lee wasn't convinced. He hadn't seen her wear any new clothes. The clothes that she wore were tattered, and looked too big for her.

Lee was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Sakura, I'm worried about you. You've lost so much weight recently, and whenever you come to school you look tired, and this morning you came in with a black eye!" He looked at the pale, thin girl chewing on her food, looking sheepishly to the left. "Is there anything that's going on at home? Anything you want to talk to me about? Can I help with anything?"

Sakura gulped. She couldn't let him know. It was too demeaning, too degrading to let anyone know. She sighed.

"Lee, I'm so sorry for worrying you, but really I'm fine. My parents are...just going through a few fights, and I guess I just haven't been looking after myself properly, that's all. Please, don't worry about me any more! You've already done enough by being the best friend I could possibly ask for!"

Lee looked into her huge green eyes. He sighed. Sakura had by now finished the onigiri.

"Well, here, then seeing as you only had that tiny excuse for a lunch today, at least take my onigiri too. It's much bigger!"

Sakura looked at Lee with eyes that were full of more gratitude than Lee had ever seen.

"Arigato, Lee!" She took the onigiri and ate it slowly, making sure to treasure every bite.

--

The end of school came. Sakura's heart did flips in her chest as she walked over to the lake where she had been with Sasuke the previous day.

She saw Sasuke sitting on the same rock. Taking a deep breath, she gathered some confidence, and sat down next to him.

For a few moments Sasuke didn't say anything. They both looked out over the lake for a while.

Sasuke then turned to her. "Sakura, why do you have a black eye? And why do you look so run down? Recently, I've noticed. I know something is not right. Please tell me what it is."

Sakura looked down at her lap. She had had enough. Everyone wanted to know. She still just couldn't bring herself to tell anyone. She hung her head. Sasuke looked down. Small teardrops began to land on her lap.

"Sasuke, I'm s-sorry, b-but..."

Sakura let out a little sob.

A feeling of guilt swept over Sasuke. She didn't have to tell him. Maybe he shouldn't have asked in the first place. "Sakura, I'm sorry..." he whispered.

He reached his hand underneath her chin and slowly lifted up her face. Sakura looked back at him with tear-filled eyes. Eyes full of sadness and regret, that's what Sasuke saw.

Slowly, he held the side of her face with one hand, leaned in and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. His other hand came to rest around her waist.

Sakura kissed him back as passionately as he was kissing her, feeling all the stress go out of her body. Sasuke had a way with kissing away all the pain, hurt, and sorrow from her life. She brought both her arms around him, and let herself just melt into the kiss.

Sasuke stroked along her back slowly, then slowly lowered his head and kissed along her neck, making little bites along the way.

Sakura pulled away slowly, but firmly.

"Sasuke, I have to go, my parents, I got punished last time I was late, and I don't want to get punished again."

Sasuke looked down, but nodded with understanding. Looking back up at Sakura he said, "Just remember Sakura, I will always be here for you."

Sakura gave a warm smile. "Thank you, Sasuke. Oh, and also, please don't tell anyone about...Us...If my father found out, he'd kill me..and..."

"I understand. Don't worry, I would never tell anyone" Sasuke simply said.

Sasuke was so forgiving. He had such a kind heart, and had always been there for Sakura. Sakura gave all her gratitude into the one last kiss she gave him before walking back home.

Sasuke watched after her. But he was still worried. He couldn't just see Sakura like this and do nothing. He had to do something about it.

It was decided. He would follow Sakura home that day, and see what really went on at home. He needed to know. No matter what happened, he would make sure Sakura was happy again.

-- -- -- --

Soo, that's chapter 3 for you! Hope you enjoyed it!

Oohh, and please please reveiw! I love you all who added me to story alerts and favorites, but please leave a reveiw as well next time if you didn't! It will only take less than a minute!

Thanks so much again for reading, and I will try and update soon!


	4. Let's run away together

Hello again everybody!

Enjoy chapter 4!

-- -- -- --

It was decided. Sasuke was going to follow Sakura home and see what she was really up to. He was going to see what was really going on at home, and what was causing her to be so run down, causing her to have a black eye, and causing her to lose so much weight recently.

But he couldn't do it on his own. He needed a certain somone's help.

He ran back to the school, knowing that Neji trained in the school grounds after every school day. He needed to go as fast as he could so they could both get to Sakura's house before she went in.

He then saw Neji, throwing shurikens at targets in the grounds, panting slightly.

"Neji! Neji, listen, I need you help!"

Neji looked up at him.

"Uggh, I was in the middle of training. What do you need?"

"You know that girl Sakura?"

"..."

"Sakura Haruno?"

"..."

Sasuke sighed. "You know, the skinny pink haired girl with green eyes?!"

Neji suddenly realized. "Ohh, her, yeah I know her. Jeez, what is up with her lately? You know she had a black eye this morning?"

"Yes" Sasuke said, relief flooding over him. "And I'm worried about her, and she won't tell anyone about what's happening, so I need you to come with me to her house, and with your Byakugan look through the walls and tell me what's happening!"

Neji grunted. "Uh, jeez these days i feel the only reason anyone talks to me is to get me to use my Byakugan for them...What do I get out of it? Why are you so interested in her anyway?" he said suspiciously.

Sasuke thought hard. He needed to do this quickly. A lightbulb suddenly went on in his head.

"I'll set you up with Tenten! I know you've always had a crush on her. Come on, Neji, Please?"

Neji stiffened at the thought of Tenten. This didn't even need thinking through. "I'll do it" he just said. "But remember, I'm only staying to watch with my Byakugan, it's not like I'm going to help her or anything. I don't even know her."

"Alright, great! Thanks Neji, you're the best. But we have to go quickly, follow me!"

Sasuke and Neji then both ran as fast as their legs could carry them over to Sakura's house. It wasn't a long way, so they reached it in only around 5 minutes.

To the unbelievable luck of Sasuke, just as they got there, Sakura was walking up the path to her house. They stopped in some nearby bushes.

Sakura looked miserable. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. She kept her head bowed the entire time when she turned the key in the lock, and stepped inside.

"Okay, come on!" Sasuke and Neji both then crawled over to the wall of her house.

"BYAKUGAN!" Neji concentrated through the walls of the house.

Inside, Sakura put her school bags down on the floor of the hallway and walked through the corridor.

"What do you see?" Sasuke said to Neji.

"Mmm, nothing yet. She's just put her school bags down is all."

Sakura stopped short when she saw Esmee and her father standing still, watching her.

"Where have you been?"

Sakura knew what was coming. As she did nearly every day.

Before she could even answer, Esmee stepped forward and slapped her so hard around the face that Sakura was knocked off balance.

"Okay, we've had enough beating around the bush, you little brat! Not only did you run off, this morning, but you broke the window! AND you came home late again, even after all that we said to you yesterday!"

"UGGHHH!"

Sakura's father then punched her round the face causing her to spin round and lose balance.

Outside, Sasuke heard the scream. Neji gasped.

"What! What is it, what happened?" Sasuke said, full of panic and worry.

"Her parents just punched her round the face...I think it's her father and her mother, but her mother has _no_ resemblence to Sakura whatsoever..."

Neji gasped again. "The woman just slapped her again..."

Sasuke's fists clenched. He pressed his ear against the wall to hear anything else that was going on.

Inside, the tears started coming again. Sakura was on the floor. She leaned against the wall, trembling, her nose bleeding.

"I-I had to g-get to s-school! And you weren't awake...There was no other way, that's why I broke the window! I'm sorry..."

"Don't you lie to us!" Esmee screeched. She grabbed Sakura by her hair and pulled her to stand up again. She stopped pulling, and stared at Sakura's neck. There, in plain sight of her father and Esmee, was the love bite that Sasuke had given her earlier at the lake. Sakura froze. _Crap_ she thought, _I shouldn't have let Sasuke do that after all..._

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS!? A HICKIE?"

"How did _you_ get a hickie? Who would ever want to give you a hickie, you little slut!"

"Ugly bitch!"

Sakura was punched in the stomach by her father, so hard it knocked all the wind out of her, causing her to double over and fall to the ground.

Outside, Neji shuddered.

"Damn, this is more than overprotective parents, this is child abuse..."

"What's happening?" Sasuke said slowly, not sure he wanted to hear.

"They're beating her up like crazy...pulling her hair, slapping, punching...How could Sakura hide this from anyone for so long?!"

Anger welled up inside Sasuke. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and started walking toward the door. He was going to give her parents a taste of their own medicine.

Neji's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Sasuke no, just think about what would happen. It would only make things worse for Sakura...Wait until they're asleep or something if you want to get her out of there."

It took every ounce of perserverance in Sasuke's body to sit down again and not beat the crap out of those two.

Sakura lay doubled up on her side on the floor. could hardly breathe. She had never been winded this badly before.

A final kick in the back from Esmee caused her to whimper slightly.

"Now, as soon as you pick yourself up again and stop being such a damn baby, you can start making us dinner. We both want Chinese tonight, so make it good, slut."

Sakura had no choice but to pick herself up. She had no choice but to get to the kitchen and start making dinner for them both. She had no choice but to just let herself be thrown back into her room locked up again after dinner was finished.

Meanwhile, Neji and Sasuke had been outside watching the entire time. Neji deactivated his Byakugan.

"She's been locked up in her bedroom now. It's the room behind the house with the broken window. They also made her make dinner for them, but she didn't have any dinner herself."

Sasuke stared at the ground. He couldn't believe Sakura was putting up with this every day, and hiding it from everyone.

"I have to go now. It's getting late" said Neji.

"Thanks Neji. I owe you..."

"Oh, and Sasuke?"

"hn?'

"...Take care of her, even though I don't know her I'm still worried. Noone should be subjected to this."

Neji took off away from the house. Sasuke was left alone.

Sasuke was going to get her out of there. Whether something bad happened to him or not, he didn't care.

He went round the back to Sakura's window, which was on the first floor. Slowly he climbed up through the window, just dodging the broken glass and landed artfully on Sakura's floor, making hardly any sound.

Inside, Sakura was kneeling on the floor crying, her face in her hands. She looked up.

"S-Sasuke..." She whispered.

Another flow of tears streamed down Sakura's face. She didn't even need to explain. Her cut lip and bruised face was enough.

Sasuke kneeled on the floor next to her and embraced her in a huge warming hug. Sakura held on to him as if her life depended on it, sobbing into his shirt.

"H-How...??" Sakura whimpered.

"Ssshhhh... It's okay, it's alright now..." Sasuke murmured.

They stayed in that position for about another minute longer. Then Sasuke pulled away gently.

"Oh, Sakura, why on earth didn't you tell me?"

"I-I couldn't...If anyone found out, I don't know what I'd do...And they said they would punish me harder than ever before if I told anyone..."

She gave a small sob, and held onto Sasuke.

"It's okay, Sakura I..., I love you..." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked up at him with gleaming tearful eys. "Oh Sasuke, I love you too..."

She leaned in and kissed Sasuke, one hand around the back of his head, another on the side of his face. She then embraced Sasuke in another hug.

"Sasuke..If only we could run away together...forget this cruel world and everything in it..."

Sasuke stiffened slightly. "Then let's do it"

Sakura sat up, wiping a few tears from her eyes."W-What?"

Sasuke took her hands in his. "Come on Sakura, let's do it. Let's really run away together."

Sakura looked back at him with gleaming eyes.

-- -- -- --

Sorry to leave on a bit of a cliffhanger there! I will try and update as soon as I can, and you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out what happens next!

So, thankyou all soooooo much for reading! I love you all! But I noticed that some people are adding me to their story alerts without reveiwing! Please reveiw! If you have enough time to add me to story alerts, then surely you can take just 10 seconds to reveiw, pretty please?! huge bug eyes

Although, thankyou! I love you all who added me to story alerts/favorites/author alerts, and everyone who reveiwed. Also, if you have an idea for the next chapter, don't be afraid to tell me and I may put it in!

Thanks again for reading and reveiwing!


	5. The Escape

Hello! So here is chapter 5 for everybody!

I really don't have much to say here except for, thankyou SOOOO much for reading, and yeah, that's it!

Enjoy!

-- -- -- --

"W-What?! I was just joking Sasuke, I mean, you really think we should run away?!"

"Sakura" said Sasuke, squeezing her hands lovingly "This is child abuse, which ever way you look at it. You cannot just let your parents get away with this. Come on Sakura, let's really do it"

Sasuke and Sakura were still both kneeling on the floor. Sakura looked down at her lap and bit her lip.

"Sakura, look at you..." Sasuke said quietly, more sadly "You have a cut on your lip and several bruises all round your face, and your nose is bleeding...Are you seriously going to just put up with this?"

Sakura then looked up at him. "Alright Sasuke, let's do it! Let's really run away together!"

Sasuke looked relieved and leaned forward to kiss Sakura on the forehead and then embrace her in a tight, warming hug. Sakura let herself just melt into him.

"Don't worry" Sasuke whispered in her ear, kissing her neck "I'll get you out of here..."

"SAAAAAKKKKKUUURRRRAAAAAAA!!" a deafening voice screeched, ringing in both of their ears. "Who the hell are you talking to in there?!"

Sakura immediately flew into panic-mode. "Oh, shit! Sasuke, quick, hide under the bed!!"

Sasuke scrambled under the bed, so quick it was as if he had just disappeared, while Sakura quickly stood up and wiped her face a little.

The door swang open.

Sakura's father lunged into her room.

"Who were you talking to, you little bitch?! ANSWER ME!"

"I-I was just t-talking to myself... umm.."

"Don't lie to me, damnit! Who is here with you?!"

"Nobody is! I swear, AAAHHH!"

Sakura screamed as her father slapped her round the face. He then grabbed Sakura's shirt and pushed her up against the wall.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't talking to anyone, I swear..."

"What did I just tell you, you little SLUT!! I've had enough of you, you break our window, then run out on us when we locked you in here, and come home with hickies! Who in the hell would want to give _you_ a hickie?! Im SICK of your bullshit!!"

Sakura's father then slapped her again. Sakura whimpered in pain as she was hit.

Underneath the bed, Sasuke was holding back tears. He wanted to help her, but at the same time he couldn't blow his cover...

Suddenly, there was a man standing behind Sakura's father who had appeared as if from nowhere. "Steve..." Sakura mumbled.

"Take care of 'er steve..." Her father said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Only when Sakura's father was pissed off to the highest extent would his friend Steve come over and rape Sakura. Steve liked young, japanese girls, and so to her father, this was the ultimate punishment.

"He must be really angry with me tonight..." Sakura thought. Only twice before had Sakura been raped by him, and those were times when he was beyond enraged.

Steve came overto her, pinned her up against the wall, and quickly started to unzip his pants.

Sakura was in hysterical tears. She sobbed uncontrollably. "No... please..." She whimpered "We can do this another t-time okay? I'll c-come home from school t-tomor..UGGH!"

Sakura was punched by Steve. "Shut up, you little whore!"

Steve ran his hand up Sakura's shirt and started fiddling with the fasten on her bra, while forcing his rough lips onto hers. His other hand ran up her skirt along the inside of her thigh. He moaned Seductively.

Sakura was powerless to do anything. She stood there and waited for it all to end.

Back underneath the bed, Sasuke had been watching everything. This was too much for him to handle. He couldn't under any circumstances let this happen. Without holding any of his anger back, he got up and drove a kunai into the top of the disgusting man's back. Steve screamed out loud, and then fell to the ground, motionless.

Sakura's father, convinced it was a scream of ecstacy, did nothing and simply smirked.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke. Through her own blood and tears, she saw that Sasuke was also crying.

He didn't say anything. Nothing needed to be said. Sasuke simply stepped forward and hugged the poor, thin girl infront of him. Sakura hugged him back, just as tightly.

"Th-this is too much, Sakura." Sasuke said through his tears. "I'm going to get you out of here, r-right now...quick, come with me..."

Sasuke took her hand, and very quietly, they both jumped out of her bedroom window, avoiding the broken glass on the way.

When they reached the ground, they ran full pelt away from Sakura's house. They didn't know where yet. Anywhere would be better than Sakura's house.

It was already 10 P.M, and it was dark out. While they were running, Sasuke panted to Sakura, "We can go to my house for tonight, just to get some rest, and to clean you up before we decide where we're going to go...The rest of my family is not at home right now"

They ran on, their feet striking the ground at full speed, until they reached Sasuke's house. They both stopped to catch their breath.

Sakura had stopped crying by now, but still looked deeply disturbed. She looked down at her feet. She was mortified from what had just happened. Sasuke hadn't known her abuse was this far. With a worried look at Sakura, Sasuke turned the key in the lock and opened the door. They both entered.

Sasuke's house was a typical two storey house, with a kitchen and a dining room to the left, and a sitting room to the right. Sasuke took Sakura's hand and led her upstairs to a bedroom, which had a double king size bed, and an en-suite bathroom. Sasuke sat Sakura down on the bed. "Wait here" he told her. "I'll be back in just a second"

Sasuke went to his room, and got Sakura some clothes. He picked out a simple brown t-shirt and navy pair of pants for her to sleep in. He returned to the bedroom where Sakura sat and handed her the clothes into her hands.

"You can sleep in these tonight." he said to her softly. "Here, you can take a shower in the bathroom just there. There are towels already hanging up."

Sakura took the clothes. She looked at Sasuke with a look of utter gratitude. She stood up.

"Sasuke,... Arigato geseinmas..." she whispered, and kissed him tenderly, seemingly still too degraded to acknowledge him properly. She went into the bathroom carrying her clothes, and a few seconds later, Sasuke heard the shower going.

In the shower, Sakura washed off all the blood and dirt that was on her. She washed her hair, and cleaned her wounds carefully. When she got out and into her clothes that Sasuke had given her, she felt so much better. It was amazing what a simple shower could do to someone.

She followed sounds that she heard from downstairs. Downstairs, Sasuke had made them both a bowl of miso soup, and cup ramen.

Upon, seeing her Sasuke smiled. "Thought you might be hungry," he said.

Sakura was in fact starving. She had had no dinner that night, on account of her father, and had an extremely small lunch. Because of her abusive parents, she often got fed very little.

"Ohh, Sasuke, this is soo sweet of you... thankyou so much..."

They both sat down and began to eat. Sakura was gulping down her miso soup when Sasuke broke the silence.

"Sakura...I never knew your abuse went this far..."

"..."

"Do you get ...raped often?"

Sakura swallowed. "No..My father must have been really angry tonight. I only get raped when he's really angry at me...I've only been raped twice before.. and usually I just get hit..."

Sasuke's fists clenched. Twice before already?? Just hearing this was torture for him.

"Sakura, I feel terrible that you've had to go through all this...From now on, I swear on my life, that you will never get abused by anyone, ever again."

Sakura and Sasuke's hands met, and squeezed tightly. "Arigato.."Sakura whispered, so thankful that she was lost for words.

They ate together slowly. Sakura found out that Sasuke only lived with his brother Itachi, who was apparently away at some girls house that night. Both his parents had been killed when he was very young. She then told Sasuke about Esmee, her step mother and what had happened to her real mother.

"I thought she wasn't your mother!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Neji said she looked nothing like you"

Then Sakura realized. "So that's how you saw through..." She giggled slightly.

They both talked throughout the rest of their meal. At the end, both extremely tired, they went upstairs to bed. Sakura got into the big king sized bed, and Sasuke snuggled up beside her.

"Sasuke..."Sakura said quietly

"hmm?"

"Thankyou for doing all this for me..."

Sasuke kissed Sakura passionately on the lips in place of answer, his hand stroking through her short pink hair. Sakura returned the kiss, pulling his body closer to hers. They both fell asleep peacefully in eachother's arms.

-- -- -- --

So, you like, you like?!

I hope you do! If you have any suggestions as to what should happen in the next chapter, then just tell me!

REVEIW PLEASE!! pretty pretty pretty please?!


	6. Arriving at the cabin

Hello again! Chapter 6 here for everybody! Wow, i can't believe it's chapter 6 already...

I'd like to say a big thankyou to the user Sakura Haruno 998 for thinking of an idea for this chapter!

Enjoy everyone!

-- -- -- --

It was 7 a.m. in the morning.

Uchiha Itachi groggily walked up the front path to his house. He was extremely tired, and had spent the night screwing over some girl that he met at a party.

The reason he was returning home so early was that he wanted to leave before the girl woke up. That way, he could avoid ever communicating with her again.

After all, she had just been another random one night stand.

Turning the key in the lock, he opened the door, stepped in, and dumped his bag on the floor.

"Uggghhh, man I need a shower..." he thought. He slowly trudged upstairs and to the bedroom with the ensuite bathroom.

He opened the door carefully, as he knew Sasuke was probably sleeping in there. Sasuke always slept in his big double bed when he was away, and was _extremely_ cranky when he was woken up.

Sure enough, there was Sasuke, sleeping soundly in the king size bed. Itachi walked over to the bathroom, before he did a huge double take at Sasuke.

There was someone in the bed with him! He saw short pink hair from where he was standing.

Who was in the bed with him?! Sasuke never brought anyone back home to his house.

Itachi walked over to the edge of the bed and looked down at both of them.

It was a girl, with creamy skin and short pink hair. She was lying asleep, snuggled up to Sasuke, her mouth a little open. The girl and Sasuke were both facing eachother, Sasuke's arm draped protectively around her waist.

Itachi stared. Who the hell was this girl?! Looking closer, he noticed she had a number of bruises on her face, and a couple on her arms. She also had a cut on her lip. This only made him all the more curious.

He cleared his throat loudly, aiming to wake them up. It didn't work. He cleared his throat again, this time even louder. It still didn't work.

"uggh, screw this, I'm through being polite" He thought, and without hesitation, took a pillow and smacked it down hard on Sasuke's head.

Sasuke's eyes shot open, and he immediately sat up to look angrily at his brother.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! What the fuck was that for, I was SLEEPING damnit!!" he yelled.

Sakura, opened her eyes slowly, awoken by the ruckus. She saw the two of them infront of her.

She gasped loudly and sat up in bed quickly. Itachi and Sasuke both turned to look at her.

"Ahh! G-Gomen nasai!" She immediately started apologizing, edging further away from both of them toward the edge of the bed. "I didn't mean to intrude, I-I just..AAAAHH!!"

_THUMP_

Sakura let out a small cry as she fell off the other side of the bed and onto the floor.

Sasuke quickly went over and took her hand in his to help her up.

"Sakura, it's okay, don't apologize...This is my brother Itachi, he was so kind as to _wake us up_ this morning..." Sasuke said, shooting a glare at Itachi.

Sasuke and Sakura were still holding hands. Itachi stared blankly at both of them. "Sakura, then, that's your name" He paused. "So, you guys are together, and he took you back home to screw you over, and now you don't want me to know about it..."

Sakura looked stricken. Sasuke then became angry.

"NII-SAN! Just because you go around screwing girls over, doesn't mean I am the same as you! Yes, Sakura and I are together, and if you want to know, she is over here because if I had left her at her house, she would have been raped! So back off with your little assumptions there, because Sakura is the most amazing, wonderful girl I've ever met, and you have no right to make her feel embarrassed like that! Got it?!"

Sakura looked back at Sasuke. The words echoed in her head: _Yes, Sakura and I are together...The most amazing, wonderful girl I've ever met. _

Sakura smiled at him with a look of deep passion and gave Sasuke's hand a little squeeze.

"Okay, okay I get it..." Itachi said, looking shocked. The two continued to look at Itachi. "Um, well, I guess i could use the other bathroom instead of this one...Umm, yeah I'll just leave you two alone then."

With that, Itachi picked up a towel from the bathroom, and left the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, taking his other hand in her's so they were both holding hands.

"Sasuke, thankyou so much for doing all of this for me...I can't tell you how much I appreciate it...I don't deserve all of this..."

"Yes, you do Sakura...Of course you deserve all of this. You were abused, nobody should have to live with that...And when we run away together, you can forget all about that, and get away from everything, okay?"

"But, Sasuke, where are we going to run away to?"

Sasuke lowered his voice incase Itachi was outside the door listening."Our country house, my parents owned this beautiful cabin out about a few hours travel away. We can go, and nobody will ever suspect that we went there, sound nice?" Sauke brushed Sakura's hair out of her eyes.

Sakura simply nodded. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a deep long kiss. He took a step back, but tripped over a slipper lying on the floor. He fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Sakura with him.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry..."

He was silenced by Sakura putting a finger on his lips. "Shhh" she said smiling. She giggled, and then leaned forward and replaced her finger on his lips with her mouth.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and brought his tongue into her mouth, exploring her cavern. Sakura, lying ontop of him, gently stroked his face. Sasuke then flipped them over so he was ontop. "touche.." Sakura said playfully before they resumed. Sasuke hands were everywhere, rubbing all over Sakura's body. He then stopped and kissed his way down to suck at her neck. The make out session seemed to last forever, before they stopped to come up for air.

Little did either of them know, outside, Itachi had listened to their conversation. They were planning to run away? Well, if Sakura had been abused then he could understand that. But where were they planning to run away to? He hadn't heard Sasuke when he said that.

He decided just to let it slide. Although Sasuke was an annoying pain in the ass, he knew he was responsible, and that he would probably come back within a few days. Besides, _he_ might get a little something out of this aswell. No sasuke around the house? Free to bring home whoever he wanted without Sasuke seeing? Hell yeah, this sounded like fun!

Up until around midday, Sasuke and Sakura prepared to leave.They knew that if they didn't want to be found by Sakura's parents, they had to leave quickly. Sasuke packed a bag for them containing clothes and a toothbrush and basic necessities for them both.

Sakura prepared a huge cooler bag with food that Sasuke had helped her make. Sakura didn't mind wearing boy's clothes, as she was a bit of a tomboy anyway. The only times she really wore a skirt was when she had to wear her school uniform.

When they were ready to leave, it was around 1 p.m. Itachi had gone out. This was perfect, they could leave avoiding questions from him.

Stepping outside the house, they both nodded at eachother, and ran off, Sakura behind Sasuke as she had been instructed to follow him.

The journey was extremely long. They were both tired, but Sakura knew they had to get there quickly to avoid being found. Sasuke was always looking back, checking up on her to make sure she was alright.

They arrived at the cabin at twighlight. It was a small cabin made out of wood, with a chimney rising out from the roof, and a small pond in the garden.

Sakura looked at it with astonishment. "Oh, Sasuke, it's beautiful! It looks just perfect!"

Panting slightly from the long journey, she kissed Sasuke on the forehead.

Taking the key out of his pocket, Sasuke put the key in the lock, and opened the door to the house.

Stepping inside, the cabin had a slight smell of wood. It hadn't been visited in a long time.

It was extremely cosy, with a mini kitchen to the left, and a small sitting room with a TV. It was a bungalow, so there was a single bedroom just down a hallway with a double bed, and across from that a small bathroom. It was small, but perfect for the two of them.

After their bags were dumped in the bedroom, and all of the food put into the kitchen, Sasuke looked around the shelves in the sitting room.

"Hey look, there are like a hundred movies here!"

"really?" Sakura came over

"Ohhh hey, feel like watching a scary movie?" Sasuke suddenly said, his eyes lighting up.

"Haha, I love scary movies!"

Sasuke put the movie into the player, and stumbled past the coffee table to sit beside Sakura on the sofa. The movie started. It was a movie about a mass murderer, going around the town and killing everybody he became interested with.

In one part of the movie, a man was, well, let's just say having a bad time with a chainsaw and the murderer. It was too scary for Sakura.

She covered her eyes, and looked away, leaning against Sasuke. "Uhh, It's too scary for me..." She mumbled.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head lightly. "It's okay, I'll protect you my angel..." Sasuke lifted her chin up and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Finally feeling at ease, finally away from her abusive parents, finally away from all the cruel things that had happened to her in the world, Sakura let herself melt into the softness, warmth and kindness that was Sasuke as they watched the rest of the movie.

-- -- -- --

Well, that's chapter 6 done for you!

I'm sorry if this chapter was a little boring. The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! please?! I reallly love it when you guys review!


	7. The return

Here is chapter 7 for everybody!

A/N: Okay originally this was definitely a lemony chapter, but from reveiws i realized I really needed to change it to rating M. (Thankyou for your advice guys!) I really didn't want to change it to M, as this would be the only lemon chapter in the whole story, so I've toned down the lemon a lot, and made it just "lemon scented" so I can keep it rated T!

Enjoy!

-- -- -- --

Sasuke and Sakura, since arriving at the cabin, could not have had a better time.

It had been three days since they had arrived. They spent the entire time eating, playing video games, board games, playing in the nearby lake, watching movies and just lazing around together. Sakura had never felt more stress-free in her entire life.

Just being away from her parents was absolute paradise. And the one person she cared about most in the entire world was spending every waking moment of it with her.

At that moment, it was around 9 p.m. in the evening. Sasuke and Sakura were snuggled up on the sofa together watching TV. Sasuke had his hand draped around Sakura's shoulders, and was playing with her hair slowly. Sakura was leaning against him, her hands against his toned abs, her head resting against his chest.

Suddenly, Sakura had a thought.

"Ne, Sasuke, what are we going to say about why we weren't in school recently?!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Don't worry about that now. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"But Sasuke, what if we get caught as well?! What if Itachi knows where we've gone and ..."

"Ssshhh" Sasuke said soothingly. "Right now I want you to relax. Just forget about everything, okay?" Sasuke kissed the top of her head lovingly.

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, Itachi was worried. It had been three days now. Why wasn't Sasuke back? And where in the hell was he?

As much as his brother was a pain in the ass, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was worried about him. He was still his brother after all, and also the only relative of his he had.

He couldn't take it anymore. He went over to the phone and called for the police. The phone rang.

"Hello?" He said "I'd like to report a missing boy please."

There was a pause. "Okay, can you describe him for us please?"

"Hai. He's 17, has dark hair, and and dark eyes. He's quite tall, and I think there may be someone with him. A girl. With pink hair, the same age as him, with green eyes."

There was another pause. "Okay, can you tell us how long they've been missing please?"

"Three days."

"Alright, now we just need your phonenumber and address, and also your name please."

Itachi gave his details.

"Thankyou. Unfortunately, our search parties do not work at night, so they will start searching tomorow. We have specially trained ninja, and dogs with superior senses of smell, so he will be in good hands. Please do not worry."

"Arigato" Itachi said. "Goodnight"

He put the reciever down and sighed. _Damnit Sasuke, where are you?_ he thought.

**Back in the cabin:**

The TV show that Sakura and Sasuke were watching ended.

They were both tired. It had gotten extremely late. They both walked groggily to the bedroom. Sasuke, already in his pyjamas, slumped onto the bed.

Sakura changed into her pyjamas and slid into bed next to Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to face her.

"Sasuke?"

"hmm?"

"...I just want to let you know how grateful I am to you for doing this for me" She looked into Sasuke's brown eyes sparkling in the dark. "I-I love you Sasuke..."

Sasuke lifted his hand up to caress the side of her face. "I love you too..."

Sakura leaned down to Kiss him passionately on the lips. Placing his hands around the back of her neck, Sasuke returned the kiss.

Once they started, they couldn't stop. Sasuke ran his hands all over her, caressing her every curve. He flipped them over so Sasuke was over Sakura.

Slowly, he lifted Sakura's hands above her head. With his other hand, he brought Sakura's (Or rather Sasuke's that she was wearing) shirt up past her waist, and over her head, revealing two soft but firm, rounded breasts. Sakura unbuttoned his shirt, and started to pull down his pants. Sasuke pulled down at Sakura's shorts. They continued like this until they were both naked.

Sasuke paused for a second to run his eyes over Sakura's body, lying infront if him.

"You are...so beautiful" he panted in anticipation.

Sakura blushed and pulled him into another deep kiss. She brought her hands down to his member which was now fully hardened and erect. Wrapping her fingers aound it, she pulled lightly, teasing Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned into the kiss. He kissed on every surface he could find on her body, and caressed her soft feminine curves. Sakura's gasps urged him on.

Inside, Sakura was screaming. This was it. They were finally going to take their relationship to the next level.

Sakura then flipped them over so that she was ontop. Sasuke closed his eyes and groaned with passion, holding the back of her head as she sucked at his neck. She came back up to meet his lips, and plunged her tongue into his mouth, exploring his deep, sweet cavern.

After 5 more minutes, Sasuke was being teased too much. He flipped Sakura over again, so that he was ontop. "Enough foreplay, Sakura, I will have you now!"

Sakura giggled. "Nande, Sasuke? Am I too much for you to handle?"

Sasuke in reply pulled her into another kiss, this time harder, and more urgent. He squeezed her breasts, and caressed each one, feeling the hard nipples rising up to meet him.

He stopped, and then positioned himself at her opening. He looked up at Sakura. Panting, he said "Sakura, are you sure this is what you want?"

Sakura nodded urgently, her eyes half closed, awaiting the sweet surprise that was about to come.

"Are you sure you're ready? I don't want to do anything you're not ready for.."

"FUCK Sasuke, just take me now!" Sakura said, not able to wait any longer.

Slowly Sasuke thrust into her. Sakura screamed his name, wanting more and more.

"Uhhhhh, Sasuke!!" She groaned.

Sasuke yelled out loud, and continued groaning. They both climaxed together, and Sasuke fell beside her in an exhausted heap, both of them panting heavily.

Let's just say, the rest of the night, sure was a rough one.

**The next morning:**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes.

He suddenly had a flashback of that night, and smiled to himself. _What a night..._ he thought.

He looked next to him to see a naked Sakura lying next to him. She was lying flat on her back, both of her eyes shut tight, her mouth hanging just a little open. One of her arms was lying across her stomach, the other across the sheets. Slowly, Sasuke came over and playfully sucked on one of her nipples.

Sakura woke up and chuckled. "Sasuke! Don't..."

They both looked at eachother, and then laughed. "Goodmorning Sakura"

"Goodmorning Sasuke"

Sasuke got up and walked to the kitchen. "I'm going to make some breakfast for us both" he called back to her.

Sakura smiled to herself, and got up to have a shower, and change into some decent clothes.

She walked into the kitchen, where Sasuke was drinking down miso soup. There was a bowl next to him waiting for her. She sat down slowly and startd to drink it.

"Sakura..."

"mm?" Sakura said through her slurps.

"Last night was..."

Sakura stopped drinking and looked at him. They both laughed.

_I'll finish the sentence for him then,_ thought Sakura. "Magical..." She finally said.

Sasuke smiled and leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"But, there is one problem..." Sasuke said slowly

"What's that?" Sakura said, the feeling of uncertainty growing inside her.

"We sort of have no food left...so we have to go back today..."

Sakura was silent. Even though she wanted to stay, she knew they couldn't. "Hai. I understand."

"Don't worry Sakura, under no circumstances are you going back to that so called "family" of yours. I'll make sure you get a proper home to live in. kay?"

Sakura nodded. "I just want you to know that these past couple of days have been...wonderful, and I've had the best time of my life." She looked up at him.

"Me too." Sasuke said giving her hand a little squeeze.

So they had no choice. They both packed up the clothes and things they had brought, and set off back to Konoha.

Little did they know, while they were running, the Konoha search party was out, Pakkun the dog with his superior nose leading them.

"They've changed course" he suddenly said. "They're moving.." He turned to follow the route that Sasuke and Sakura were now taking. They soon reached them, running just behind them. "There they are!" The search ninja screamed.

"Sasuke, they're following us...Who are they?!" Sakura yelled over to Sasuke in a panic.

"I don't know, just keep running! Let's both try and loose them!"

"Theyre not stopping...We have no choice! Fire the dart, now!"

One of the search ninja fired a tranquilizer dart, hitting Sakura in the neck.

"UGGHH!" Sakura cried out as it hit her. She stood still, swaying on her feet. "uhhh Sasuke, I feel really weird..." She said before collapsing to the ground. Sasuke ran over and crouched over, giving her little shakes. "SAKURA! What have you done?!" he screamed to the ninja before a dart hit him in the neck too. He stood up, swaying. "One dart isn't going to work on me..." He mumbled. Two more darts hit him. He swayed again, and then fell down to the ground next to Sakura. They both lay there, their eyes closed.

"Got 'em. Now, help me take them back" One of the search ninja said.

-- -- -- --

Phew. That was a long one!

Please tell me what you think of it!

I'm sorry if you don't like lemony scented, but this is the only one there is going to be in my story. I also had to put it in as it links to a part in the future chapters!

Please please, read and reveiw! Thankyou guys, You all rule!


	8. The Adoption

Hello everyone!

Ummm, i really don't have much to say here, so, please enjoy chapter 8!

-- -- -- --

Sasuke and Sakura both lay in straight jackets on the Konoha Police station floor.

They were both still completely knocked out from the tranquilizer darts they had been hit with.

Two police officers stood over them watching them.

"So how long do you think they'll be out?" One of them asked the other.

"I don't know. It could be any time now. That boy over there though..." He gestured towards Sasuke. "He won't be awake for atleast another half hour. He was hit with three tranquilizer darts, where as the girl was only hit with one."

"Hn."

They paused as they both continued looking at them.

"The girl is pretty..."

"You can say that again. I wonder if her hair color is natural..."

"Ne...Doesn't this seem like the perfect opportunity?"

The police officer looked suspiciously at the other. "What do you mean?"

He looked back at him with a provocative look on his face. "Come on, It's not every day you get a pretty teenage girl, powerless to do anything, Nobody around to catch you...OUCH!"

The police officer was hit with the back of a book by the general coming in. "Thats quite enough!"

"G-Gomen nasai! I was just playing around."

"Well next time, don't be such a baka, and.."

"SSSSSHHHH!! You guys! The girl is waking up!" The other officer interrupted.

Sakura moaned quietly. She rolled onto her side, and sat up to look at the officers. She gasped.

"N-Nande! Why am I in a straight jacket, and who are you people?!" She then saw Sasuke. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SASUKE!" she screamed "If you've hurt him I'll never forgive you!"

She then wriggled over to Sasuke, (with difficulty due to the straight jacket) and looked down over him before the general pulled her to her feet.

"It's okay. He is only tranquilized, he's perfectly fine. Uchiha Itachi called us to get you. He was worried about you guys. Now," Said the general, pulling up a chair for them both "Can you tell me exactly what is going on please, young lady? First I'd like your name and the name of that fine lad over there."

Sakura had no choice. She was the vulnerable one in this situation, she was the one in a straight jacket, with Police around her. So she had to tell. She told her name, address, which school she went to, and also who Sasuke was. She told all about how Sasuke and her had run away together, about how she had run away from her house, and how she had spent a night at Sasuke's house before running away. The whole time, the general took notes, and Sasuke was still completely knocked out. Sakura kept sending worried glances in his direction while she told.

"Now, there's one thing you haven't yet told us..."

Sakura was silent and looked down at her lap.

"Why did you run away?"

Sakura averted her eyes from those of the general's. "I was having a hard time with homework and school and needed to get away from it all" She said slowly. _Don't tell about the abuse..." _She thought over and over again in her head.

The general cleared his throat. "I'm afraid I don't believe that. We've already had our medical nins look at you. Those bruises and cuts you have? They are hand inflicted..." Sakura kept her head bowed. Slowly, small tears began to drop onto her lap. "And we also have a witness. A boy named Hyuuga Neji. He says he goes to your school. He said he saw with his Byakugan your parents beating and abusing you..." Sakura remained silent.

There was pause before the general spoke again. "Sakura, you do know that anything you say will stay in complete confidentiality with us. We're not going to tell anybody.

Sakura had had enough. It was finally time to get things out in the open.

"Alright!" She finally burst out. "My parents abuse me, okay?! They beat me, and harass me, and smack me around the face nearly every day! They make me do all the chores for them, they make me make dinner for them, and sometimes, they even bring round their friend to rape me! Okay! NOW YOU KNOW! Are you happy?!"

The general stared at her with wide eyes. Tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks. After a few minutes of thinking, the general finally spoke "Well, we have eough evidence. Ontop of Neji, we have several other witnesses of your abuse. Your parents will most likely be taken to jail I'm afraid...But that's all down to the trial. For now, someone will have to adopt you...We have an agency near by who will..."

"I'll do it." Sauke said

Everone turned to look at Sasuke, who was now sitting upright.

"Sasuke!" cried Sakura in relief.

"What did you say?" Asked the police officer.

"You heard me." Sasuke repeated. "Sakura can come live with me. My brother Itachi already looks after me, we could use one more in the family. And yes. I know the circumstances. I've been listening." He then looked at Sakura and smiled.

The general thought for another few moments. "Well, as long as Itachi and Sakura's parents sign the contract, then you're both free to go, and you can start living with Sasuke as soon as you want. Me, I see no problem with this."

Sasuke and Sakura were let out of their straight jackets, and upon doing so, enveloped eachother in a deep, long, passionate kiss that seemed to last forever until they both had to come up for air.

Sakura's parents signed first. At first, Sakura's father denied it, saying he never abused Sakura, yelling over the police men that he had the right to live with his own daughter before Esmee put her hand on his shoulder and simply said "It was for the best. They would have found out sooner or later..." Sakura's father signed the adoption contract bitterly before being put in handcuffs and mumbling how he would be better off without that useless waste of space around. He shot Sakura probably the filthiest look he had ever given Sakura in his life as he got into the car and was driven off.

This was almost too much for Sakura to handle. She started tearing up. Throughout all the abuse, she had always thought that her father had atleast loved her through all of the fighting anf hitting. She started to cry.

Sasuke put his arms round her and embraced her into a sympathetic hug, Sakura sobbing into his shirt. "Sssshh, don't cry Sakura, you're coming to live with us...Everything is going to get better from now on, I promise..." He lightly kissed the top of her head.

Itachi was easier. Opening the door, Itachi was greeted with Sasuke shovin the adoption contract in his face and saying "Guess what Itachi, Sakura's coming to live with us for a while, now sign the contract!" Sasuke led Sakura through the door past him. Sakura stopped and turned back to him. "By no means do you have to agree Itachi, It's just an idea, and I'd be happy to go live with someone else if you're not satisfied and..."

"It's fine! I'd love for you to live with us!" Itachi said with a weird look on his face, almost too happily.

_Having a cute girl live in the same house as us?! HELL YEAH!_ He thought dirtily to himself.

Sasuke gave Sakura a quick tour around the house. "So, what do you think?! Good enough for ya?!"

Sakura's eyes filled with tears of joy. "Oh, Sasuke! I can't believe this is happening! It's too good to be true! Thankyou soooooo much Sasuke, I don't know how I can ever repay you!"

"How about a kiss?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura smile and leaned forward, pulling him into a long, deep kiss. Sasuke pulled her body closer to his, one hand stoking through her soft hair, the other hand rubbing up and down her back. Sakura kissed him more urgently, one of her legs entwining round Sasuke's leg.

Itachi stopped at the door. "Whoa, guys get a room..." He said before walking off. The two stopped and looked at eachother and giggled.

And so Sakura was living in the Uchiha house. She would often help around the house excessively, doing all the chores and cleaning up, and at Itachi and Sasuke's protests would simply say that it was the least she could de for them letting her live with them. Every day, Sasuke and Sakura would go to school, (leaving the house at seperate times, as they didn't want everyone else at school knowing just yet) and come back taking different routes. Often, when coming back home from school, there would be a manic kissing session, having been deprived of eachother for the whole day. Sakura's bedroom was just opposite Sakura's, but Sakura often slipped into Sasuke's room for a cuddle when she felt like it.

Sakura was finally happy. She started gaining weight so she wasn't terribly skinny and undernourished anymore. Her grades at school went up. She stopped feeling stressed all the time, and finally felt like she could relax. The Uchiha house was just like her haven. And living this with two of the most friendly people she had ever met was just paradise to her.

It was six weeks since Sakura had been living with Itachi and Sasuke. It was a beautiful saturday morning. Sakura awoke from Sasuke's bed, Sasuke's arm draped protectively around her, his eyes closed and his breathing slow and heavy. She got up to prepare some breakfast for both of them.

Sasuke came into the kitchen. He saw Sakura eating her breakfast and the bowl that she had prepared for him next to her. He plopped down next to her and started eating.

"Ohio, Sasuke!" Sakura greeted happily, pecking him lightly on the cheek.

"Ohio! Thankyou for making breakfast Sakura."

Sakura swallowed down her mouthful. "Oh, it was no proble..."

Sakura stopped in mid sentence and the smile wiped instantly off of her face. She put her hand to her mouth, a shocked expression coming over her face.

"Sakura? What's wrong?!"

Without warning Sakura jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom. Bending down over the toilet, she leaned over, and vomited.

"Sakura, are you alright!" Sasuke said running to her side and crouching beside her, his hand coming to rest on her back.

Sakura nodded lightly before she leaned over and vomited again into the toilet bowl. Sasuke got a tissue and wiped her mouth.

"You were sick a few days ago too, weren't you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded avoiding his eyes. "Oh, Sakura, I'm so sorry you're not well, You shouldn't have gone to school yesterday..." Sasuke said worriedly pulling her into a hug.

Suddenly, Sakura had the biggest shock of her life.

She thought hard in her head. _Vomiting. Hormonal bursts recently. Recently having to resort to hoodies and leggings. Wait, when was my last period? Oh god, six weeks?! It couldn't be!_

_OH GOD, I'M PREGNANT!!_

Sakura stood up. "I'm fine Sasuke, thankyou for taking such good care of me. I'm sure I'll be better by tomorrow... Thankyou so much for looking after me like this." She hiccupped.

Sasuke smiled at her warmly. "Just remember, I'll always be here for you..." He said giving her hands a little squeeze.

Later that day.

Sakura strode through the shopping mall, a newly bought pregnancy test in her hands. She headed towards the women's bathroom. She had to find out now, As soon as possible.

Sitting down on the toilet, she peed onto the little blue tab. Now all she had to do was wait.

The next three minutes were the longest minutes of her entire life.

Finally, the little sign came up on the screen. Sakura looked down at it in terror, her heart beating a thousand times a minute.

_Oh god no. Please no! What am I going to do? What in the world am I going to do?!_

_-- -- -- --_

So, I've left a bit of a cliffhanger there!

I hope you all enjoyed it!

Please review! pretty please?! Thankyou all soooo much, you guys all rule for reading this!


	9. The Decision

Hello everybody! And here, I give you chapter 9!

You guys have all been great so far-And thankyou so much to the people that added me to their story alerts or favorites, but, I was upset to find that some people who did this didn't review! I really need reviews, and surely if you have enough time to add me to story alerts or favorites, then you can drop in a review too?! Please?! It will only take you about 20 seconds! I gaurantee it!

Well, sorry to start on a bad note, but I had to say it. I also try as hard as I can to reply to your reviews so it's not wasting your time completely!

Please Enjoy!

-- -- -- --

Sakura looked down at the pregnancy test in her trembling hands. There it was, sure as she was alive, the little pink plus sign.

She started tearing up inside the bathroom cubicle.

_What the hell am I going to do??_

This message played over and over again in her head like a stuck record player as she walked out of the girls bathroom, her head bowed.

What was she going to tell Itachi and Sasuke?! Should she hide it from them until they found out, or just come straight out and tell them?!

A week went by. It was now coming into winter, and as a result, it was easy to hide up her ever growing baby bump. She wore hoodies and leggings or sweat pants every day to school, as her regular pants no longer fitted.

Coming home from school one day, she decided that she had to come out with it. It had already been seven weeks, and let's face it, her bump was far from invisible. Even the hoodies were starting to be useless. She was extremely surprised that Sasuke hadn't found out on his own considering how intelligent he was.

_Alright, _she thought, _This is it. As soon as I get home I'm telling Sasuke. He's the only one I truly connect to with all my heart. I feel I could tell him anything._

Sakura turned the key in the lock to the Uchiha house, and stepped inside. Walking into her bedroom, she dumped her bag down on the floor, with difficulty too. It was getting harder and harder for her to bend down.

"Sasuke?" She called out of her door. "Could you please help me with something in here?"

If she was going to tell, it would be Sasuke first, and Itachi later. Sasuke, out in the kitchen jumped up and walked over to her room, slightly surprised as Sakura hardly ever asked him for help with anything.

"Hey, What's up?" He asked as he walked into her room. He leaned forward and gave her a quick, yet passionate kiss on the lips.

Sakura closed and locked the door behind them, locking them both in the room. She then turned round to Sasuke, who now had a confused expression on his face.

"Sasuke, I've got something I have to tell you..."

"...What is it?" Sasuke said, his voice slow and curious.

"..."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She tried again. "I...I..." She stuttered.

"Sakura it's okay, take your time...What is it sweetie? You know you can tell me anything..." Sasuke said, looking ever the more concerned, coming over to take her hands in his.

This time, Sakura took a deep breath before making her final attempt.

"S-Sasuke, I-I'm pregnant..."

Sasuke's eyes widened instantly. His mouth opened a little. "W-What did you s-say??" He whispered.

"I'm pregnant Sasuke!" Sakura said, this time louder having gained more courage.

Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes. Slowly, he reached out his hands and placed them on her stomach. Sure enough, he felt the small, growing bump. He gasped when he touched it, and looked back up at her with glistening eyes.

"Oh, S-Sakura..." He whispered pulling her into an embrace. Immediately Sakura burst into tears for his warm, loving touch.

Surprised by her reaction, Sasuke hugged her tighter. "Sakura, don't cry! It'll be alright! You don't have to worry about anything, I'll make sure everything turns out okay..." Sasuke said, rubbing her back soothingly up and down.

"S-Sasuke.. W-what am I going to do?!" Sakura sobbed, holding onto his shirt tightly as if her life depended on it.

"Ssssh, It's going to be alright...trust me, we'll figure out what to do, sure we will.."

Suddenly Sasuke stiffened. He pulled back from Sakura.

"It's all my fault..." He started to say.

"Sasuke, no..." Sakura started.

Sasuke interrupted her. "Yes it is! If I hadn't..." He then blushed and looked up at Sakura. "Well, you know, just...Damnit, I should have just used a condom!!"

Sakura took his hand in hers. "Sasuke, it is not your fault! Where in the hell would there be condoms out in that cabin in the middle of nowhere?! And, it's just as much my fault, because well...I let you!" Sakura then smiled at him.

They both looked at eachother and chuckled. "I still can't believe that..." Sasuke said slowly "Being together with the most beautiful, amazing girl I've ever known in my life..."

Sakura looked at him with the deepest love in her eyes and pulled Sasuke into a deep, loving passionate kiss. Sasuke returned the kiss, combing his fingers through her soft pink hair. They started moving backward toward the bed, stepping further and further until Sakura fell onto the bed, Sasuke coming down ontop of her.

Sakura pulled out of the kiss. "Ahhh! Sasuke, the baby, carefull!!"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!"

Sasuke rolled off to lie next to her on the bed, both of them lying on their backs. They turned their heads to the sides to look at eachother. There was a pause before Sasuke broke the silence.

"So, are you going to keep the baby, or have an abortion, or...what?"

Sakura's smile faded. She bit her lip. "I don't want to have an abortion...Even if it's not out yet, it's still my baby, and I don't think I could just kill it...I've never really believed in abortions. But at the same time, I don't think I can look after it either..." Sakura started tearing up again. "Oh god, what am I going to do..."

There was another pause as they both thought. "Well, there's always adoption. You wouldn't have to kill your baby, but at the same time, You wouldn't have to look after it."

Sakura's eyes lit up, just a little.

"That seems like the best idea to me...But I think maybe we should consult Itachi first, I mean, he doesn't even know yet..."

Sasuke nodded. They both got up and slowly walked out of the bedroom to Itachi who was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper.

"Itachi," Sasuke said, a look of unease across his face "We've got something to tell you..."

"I-I'm pregnant..." Sakura came out, this time easily, with a lot more confidence after having told Sasuke.

Itachi kept his eyes on his paper. "Cool" He said. "Are we getting take-out for dinner tonight?"

Sasuke and Sakura just stared at Itachi. Had he just said what they thought he'd said?!

"Didn't you hear properly? Sakura is pregnant, Itachi..."

Itachi looked up from his newspaper at them both. "Oh please come on? You think I didn't know? Sakura vomiting? Recently resorting to hoodies and leggings lately? It was easy to tell! I was just waiting to see when you would find out, so I guess today is the day she decided to tell you..."

The two were speechless. The stood there and continued to stare. "S-So you knew then?" Sasuke said.

"Afraid so." Itachi said putting his newspaper down and standing up. "There is one thing I'm not quite 100 percent sure on though." He turned to Sakura. "Whose baby is it?"

Sakura looked back at Itachi, who looked her right in the eye. A stricken look came over her face. Sasuke seemed to be extremely interested in his feet all of a sudden. Sakura looked down at the floor before gulping and saying ever so quietly, "I-It's Sasuke's..."

Itachi smiled and looked at Sasuke. "Heh, I thought so! Well well well now, our Sasuke certainly has grown to be a big boy, hasn't he?"

"Shut up..." Sasuke said quietly, his fists slowly clenching.

"What was it like, Sasuke?"Itachi said chuckling, "Was it worth your precious virginity... UGGGHH!!"

Sakura gasped looking hurt.

Itachi was interrupted by an almighty blow around the head from Sasuke.

"RESPECT MY DIGNITY, DAMNIT!" Sasuke yelled "AND SAKURA'S! This is the worst time to be making jokes now, BAKA! Sakura is in a very insecure place right now!!"

"Alright, alright,...I'm sorry Sasuke, and Sakura..." Itachi rubbed his head.

"Well" Sakura said slowly, trying to forget what Itachi had just said "All we need to figure out now is what we're going to do..."

The three of them talked for about half an hour, debating over all the scenarios, risks, and logic of their ideas, and figuring out which would be beneficial at this present time. In the end, Sakura not being able or ready to look after the baby at her young age of 17, and also very unsettled at the idea of killing her baby in an abortion, decided that adoption was the best thing to do. The abortion was also EXTREMELY expensive, far more than Sakura could ever pay off.

"Alright, so, adoption it is then?" Sakura said looking happier that the problem was solved.

"Agreed" The Uchiha brothers both said.

"Well, glad that's worked out then. I'm going to get some soup..." Itachi said wandering off.

"Ugghh, how can he be so non-chalant at this time?!" Sasuke said quietly through gritted teeth.

"Hey, it's okay, We've finally figured out what we're going to do now! I think this is a cause for celebration!" Sakura walked over to a small remote on the shelf, and clicked a button on it. Slow music started playing.

Sasuke relaxed. "Ahhh, touche!" He said. Then, he put one hand behind his back, and stretched the other out infront of him and bowed slightly. "May I have this dance?" He said with a small chuckle.

"You may indeed!" Sakura said giggling, taking his hand. She wrapped her ams around Sasuke's neck and pulled his body closer to her until they were embraced in a warming hug. They rocked backwards and forwards, dancing to the rythym of the music.

Their two bodies became one, swaying in time to the music, both of them taking in eachother's scent. Sasuke hugged her tighter, his head resting over the back of her shoulder, his eyes closed. There was no debating it. His feelings were 100 percent strong, and set in stone.

He loved this girl from the bottom of his heart.

"So, Will you still love me when I become as big as a whale?" Sakura said, with a light chuckle.

Sasuke brought his head back off her shoulder just enough, so their noses were touching.

"I will love you forever, Sakura..." He said slowly, the whole time looking directly into her eyes.

The gap bwtween their lips closed, as Sasuke pressed his lips against Sakura's, his hand running along the back of her head. Sakura returned the kiss, both of them still dancing in time to the music.

-- -- -- --

Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 9!

As I said at the beginning, If you are going to add me to story alerts or favorites, then please drop in a small review?! I would REALLY appreciate it, and again, I always try and reply to them. If i don't reply, then, gomen nasai, I am sorry... I always try my best!

However, thankyou so much to all of you! You are still on my list of people I love if you added me to story alerts/author alerts or favorites! THANKYOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU!

Cookies for you!

I will try and update as soon as I can!


	10. Unwanted Visitors

Hey everybody

Wow, I can't believe this is chapter 10 already!!

Well, as I always say, please enjoy!

-- -- -- --

Sakura felt a lot more at ease now that both the Uchiha brothers knew she was pregnant. She no longer had to hide it around the house, and she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest.

"I have to say though Sasuke, I'm really surprised you never found out before Itachi, what with all the kissing and hugging." Sakura struck up at the dinner table.

Sasuke looked slightly embarrassed and looked down at his food. "To tell you the truth, I did notice something, I just thought you had gained a little weight, that was all..." He looked up at Sakura. They both giggled.

Having just had this conversation, Sasuke and Itachi looked at what Sakura was eating. She had prepared dinner for them all-a bowl of pork and beef ramen. But Sakura was eating a bowl of pork and beef ramen, some rice on the side, Miso soup, and a few pieces of Sushi.

"Uhhh, Sakura, are you sure you're going to be able to finish all of that?" Itachi said slowly.

"Ugghh, I'm starving..."

"Yeah, but..."

"I'm eating for two, OKAY?! Now stop complaining and enjoy your damn meal!!" Sakura snapped back.

There was silence. Sakura looked up to see both Sasuke and Itachi staring at her. They had never heard her be in the slightest bit rude to anyone before.

Sakura sighed and put her hand to her head. "Uhh, I'm sorry you guys, I'm so sorry, It's just, this pregnancy is getting to me a little"

Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Sakura, I understand. I read online that being pregnant not only makes you twice as hungry, but extremely hormonal too."

"Thanks Sasuke...I mean seriously, you guys try going from clinically depressed to out of control horny six times a day..." Sakura said.

"Believe me I could do that in the space of an hour..." Itachi interjected.

Sakura laughed.

"Believe me, Sakura. I'm so proud of what you're doing here..." Sasuke said giving her back a little rub.

"Me too" Itachi said, smiling.

_I'm so happy..._ Sakura thought to herself._ I'm in such a loving, caring environment! How can I ever repay them?_

The days at school were getting tougher and tougher for Sakura. She had to go to the bathroom at least 7 times during the school day, which inevitably pissed off her teachers. Everywhere she went, everybody stared at her and whispered behind her back.

_whoa, like what happened to Sakura?_

_Yeah, she's like totally preggers!_

_Like, omg, we should so go and ask her what happened!_

These were the whispers that Sakura heard before Temari and Ino walked up to her.

"Hey Sakura!" Temari said, acting overly friendly.

Temari never talked to Sakura. "Um, hi" She said.

"We were like, totally wondering how you got that bump right there?" Ino said forwardly, "Like, are you actually pregnant, or did you just get fat?"

Sakura sighed. She looked up at the two plastic girls, chewing gum infront of her. "I just got fat." She finally told them. "Yep, that's right, my parents made me so many pancakes, I just couldn't resist and kept on eating and eating."

Sakura's best friend, Tenten, walked up to her taking her arm in hers. "Come on Sakura, let's go before we catch their germs." They started to walk away.

"Oh, by the way," Tenten added. "Who got you guys pregnant? Oh that's right, it was Jiraiya, wasn't it!" Sakura and Tenten both ran away before they could do anything. All they heard was "Like, I am totally going to like, KILL that little slut!"

Sakura laughed. "Thanks so much for being so supportive Tenten...It really means a lot to me"

"What are friends for?!" Tenten said smiling.

Tenten and Hinata were two of Sakura's closest friends. So far, they were the only ones she had told about her and Sasuke.

Sakura couldn't let anyone else at school find out about her and Sasuke. Word around the school spread like wildfire, and there was a whole horde of fangirls who would just be waiting to take her down if they found out Sakura was carrying Sasuke's baby.

After school that day, Hinta came up to Sakura.

"Umm, g-gomean nasai, Sakura, but c-could you please s-stay and help m-me with my math homework?" Hinata said twiddling her thumbs.

"Of course I will! I don't have much homework tonight anyway" Hinata smiled. "And try not to look so nervous all the time, Hinata!" Sakura said, giving her a playful push. Hinata chuckled.

So Sakura stayed for an hour with Hinata after school, working on her math homework. Hinata had always been so loyal to Sakura, so she was glad she could give her at least something small back.

"Uhh, I think I g-get that one, b-but I'm still not so sure on number twelve...Would you m-mind explaining it to me again?" Hinata said.

"Sure! Okay, so the length of the side of the triangle you want to find is x, so you take the side and the angle of the triangle that you already know, and..."

_TMP TMP TMP_

Sakura was interrupted by a knock at the door.

_That's odd_ She thought_ This is only a classroom door, It's not like it's locked. _

"Come in!" She called out. No reply came but only another few knocks.

Sakura looked up at Hinata with unease. Although there was a window on the door, they couldn't see anyone through it.

Sakura stood up and opened the door.

The two people standing there made her gasp out in shock. She took a step backward, and covered her hand up with her mouth, her eyes starting to tear up.

Standing before her, were none other, than Sakura's father and her step-mother Esmee. Flashbacks of abuse came back into her mind. She took another step backward.

"w-what?! W-why are you here?" She breathed. "I thought you were locked up..."

Sakura's father let out a cruel cackle. "Well, see we were put in an institution for the criminally insane...But seeing as we didn't actually kill anybody, we're allowed out from time to time aren't we?!"

"All we came here to know was, Who is the father of your baby?" Esmee said with a smirk.

"H-how did you know?" Sakura almost whispered.

"Heh! Youre pretty stupid aren't you?! It's just Konoha law, if something happens at school that the teachers see, then they have to contact your biological parents! Obviously, If you were pregnant, we would find out!"

"Sakura, are these p-people who I think they are?" Hinata said. Sakura had told Hinata about her parents and how she was abused and now living at Sasuke's, but Hinata had never seen her parents before.

Sakura simply nodded, still looking up at her parents.

"Well? Who's the father then?!" Demanded Esmee, this time louder.

"W-why do you care?!"

"Wrong answer!" Sakura's father screamed, pushing her up against the wall by her collar. "WHO IS THE FATHER?!" He yelled into her face.

Sakura tried as hard as she could to keep her composure and not break down in front of them. "You think you scare me with your b-big voice, and strong arms, b-but I'll n-never tell you who the father is...AGGHHH!"

Sakura cried out as she was slapped round the face by her father, so hard she was knocked off balance a little.

"SAKURA!" Hinata cried out. Although she was a shy person, she could not simply let this happen. She got up and shoved Sakura's father, hoping to avert his attention. He simply grabbed Hinata by he collar, and threw her down on the floor. Esmee kept guard by the door incase anyone was coming.

"How dare you!" Screamed Sakura, "You have no right to do this! You shouldn't have been let out, UHHH!" Sakura was slapped again.

"Tell me who the father is DAMNIT! I don't have all day!"

"Whoa, stop, someone's coming!! STOP!" Esmee yelled.

Sakura's father let go of her collar, and looked at the door to see who was coming. At the door, was Shikamaru.

He looked at the scenario. Sakura crying. Hinata on the floor. A man standing over Sakura. Shikamaru, having an IQ of over 200, analyzed what had happened almost immediately.

"I heard shouting, what's going on?" He said slowly.

"Oh! Hi there, Umm, We were just telling Sakura how proud we were of her for getting such good grades." Sakura's father put his meaty arm around her shoulders. "She's so sentimental she started tearing up, didn't you Sakura?!"

Sakura stood there, looking at the ground. She nodded slowly.

Shikamaru nodded. "I see." He said. He paused before yelling "KAGE MANE NO JUTSU!"

Sakura's father and Esmee froze. "What, I can't move! What have you done you little brat?!"

"Sakura, Hinata! Quick, get out of here!" Shikamaru yelled. "I'll get someone to take care of these two!"

Sakura and Hinata both got up and ran out the door, at the same time Esmee and Sakura's father yelling at her to not move a muscle. Sakura stopped by Shikamaru and said quietly, "Shikamaru, Arigato geseinmas!", and, tried to run off out the school, her feet pounding along the ground. Being pregnant, she couldn't exactly do anything physical with ease.

"ASUMA-SENSEI!" Shikamaru yelled. Although he was strong, he doubted he could take on these two by himself, especially Sakura's father bing three times his size, and already trying to break out of Kage mane no jutsu with brute force.

Outside the school, Hinata embraced Sakura in a tight hug. Hinata had started tearing up when she saw how Sakura was treated, and had offered for Sakura to come stay the night with her if she wanted, but Sakura refused.

"You've already done enough for me by being the best friend I could possibly ask for!" Sakura said. "You go on home now, I'll be alright, seriously."

"Alright" Hinata said "S-Sasuke better t-take good care of you!" She said with a giggle.

Sakura chuckled "Bye Hinata!"

"See you tomorrow!"

Little did Sakura know, Ino was walking round to Sasuke's house. Being the head of the Sasuke fan-club, she decided to be forward and confess her love for him.

She was wearing a strapless pink top, huge hoop earrings, and skirt that was so short it barely covered her underwear.

Arriving at the house, she rang the doorbell.

"That must be Sakura!" Sasuke said getting up. He opened the front door to see Ino standing infront of him.

"Oh, Ino. Hey, what are you doing here?" He saw what she was wearing. "Aren't you freezing? It's November you know..."

Ino took a step forward, ignoring what he had said. "Sasuke, I just wanted to say that, well, I feel there's a strong connection between us...You know at school when it's been so flirty between us recently..."

"It has?" Sasuke said, a look of confusion spreading across his face.

Ino nodded. "Yes, and I just want you to know, that,well I think you're the most amazing wonderful guy I've ever met, and I think we would go perfectly together!"

Ino reached her hand out and brushed some hair out of Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke drew further back. "Whoa, Ino, hey, I think you're really nice and all, but you've got the wrong idea..."

Ino pushed Sasuke up against the door, her hands resting on his chest. "Come on, Sasuke! I know you like me too! Why don't you just come out and admit it.."

Without warning, Ino had forced her lips onto Sasuke's. She closed her eyes. Sasuke squirmed, trying to break free, finally pushing against her shoulders and stopping the kiss. Sasuke glared at Ino.

There was a small, muffled gasp.

Sasuke looked to the right. There, by the front gate, he saw Sakura, her hand over her mouth, her eyes brimming with tears. She turned to the left and ran (well, tried to run) away from the house.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled after her. Ino was still holding onto his shoulders. Shoving Ino off of him, Sasuke scowled at Ino and said "You stay away from me, you little slut!!"

With that, Sasuke ran out of the gate after Sakura, Ino looking stricken and extremely hurt. Had Sasuke just called her a slut?!

"SAKURA! WAIT!" Sasuke yelled, running after her as fast as his legs would carry him, his heart beating a thousand times a minute.

-- -- -- --

Well I hope you like it!

If you have any suggestions as to what should go into the next chapters, then don't hesitate to ask through maybe a review or two?!

Thanks so much for reading guys, and for all the people who added me to story alerts or favorites! And to all the people who reviewed! Thankyou so much! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

I will try and update as soon as I can!

PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE?!


	11. I don't believe you

Wooohhoooo! Chapter 11! I can't believe I've come this far!

I'm sorry I haven't updated as soon as I normally do, but I broke my wrist!! I was at school climbing the funny side bar things they have in the gym and CRASH! I fell actually on my wrist. (sighs) It hurt like a bitch too. As I'm sure you understand, this would cause problems for me and my writing, as I now type at half the speed i usually do! HOWEVER seeing as I am soo loyal to my readers, I WRITE ON ANYWAY! Aren't I just the best? Hahahah

Anyway, Please enjoy!

-- -- -- --

Sasuke ran after Sakura, his feet pounding on the ground with every step.

_Sakura,...My flower...Please don't misunderstand..._

The cold air of the winter night hit him in the face, the wind blowing so forcefully into his eyes that it made them start tearing.

Finally he saw Sakura running (well, more like waddling) along the street. Both of her hands clasped around her now 4 month pregnant stomach, she panted heavily, her feet dragging slightly on the ground with each step.

She seemed to be heading somewhere. She was now going off the road and towards a house. Whose house was this and where was she going?!

"MATTE! SAKURA!" Sasuke cried out, reaching a hand out infront of him as if trying to catch her with his mere grasp.

Sakura turned her tear stained face toward Sasuke, her eyes widening at the sight of him. She gasped, and panting even more heavily, continued to move further away from him.

Sasuke sprinted up to her and grabbed her wrist, hindering her from getting away. Sakura looked up at him in surprise, tugging at her wrist, trying to make him let go.

"W-What do you want?" Sakura said "I thought you w-were having a g-great time with your g-girlfriend Ino..."

Sasuke looked stricken. "Sakura! I swear on my own life, Ino kissed me! I tried to push her off but she is _wayyy_ stronger than she looks trust me!"

Sakura shook her head. She looked down and bit her lip, another stream of tears coming. She looked back up. "It didn't look like it to me...and there have been rumours at school too, that the two of you had something going on. I didn't believe it at first, Sasuke! I thought that you actually cared for me! But that was before!" Sakura hiccupped and let out a small sob.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said softly "How could you think I would ever go and cheat behind your back? You are the only girl for me, You're my precious, precious flower and you make me so happy every single day." Sasuke put his hand up and caressed the side of her face. "I love you, Sakura! _I love you!"_

Sakura frowned. She took Sasuke's hand and pushed it off of her face."Sasuke, I don't believe you...I saw you kiss her. She's beautiful, pretty, and thin, and here I am this huge whale...And I'm just in the way..." She said softly. She brushed Sasuke aside and walked up the stairs of the house.

_Whose house is this anyway?! _Sasuke thought again.

Sakura rang the doorbell before Sasuke ran up to her and took her hands in his.

"Please, Sakura!!" He begged. "Please believe me!! I love you with all my heart, I would NEVER do anything to hurt you!!"

Sakura pulled her hands out of his grasp. "No, Sasuke! Please just respect my CHOICES!" She said, her tone of voice growing. "I know you like Ino, and that's okay...Just go and be with her, all I want is for you to be happy!"

"Sakura, no..."

Before Sasuke could finish his sentence, there was a soft creak as the door of the house they were standing by opened. There stood Hinata, looking at them both in bewilderment.

"S-Sakura, Sasuke?! What are you doing here?!" Hinata breathed, one hand still on the door, looking at the two of them in confusion.

Before Sasuke could do anything, Sakura artfully zipped inside the house and slammed the door in Sasuke's face.

_Whoa, she's quick for pregnant..._ Sasuke thought.

He immediately lunged forward and banged his fists against the door. "Sakura! Please let me in! I need to talk this out with you!" He yelled, starting to cry. His voice cracked. "Sakura, I love you! Please, believe me!"

Inside, Sakura stood away from the door, "GO AWAY!" She yelled back.

Meanwhile, Hinata didn't know what to do. She stood back, twiddling her thumbs, waiting for the lover's quarrel to end.

"Sakura, please! Don't do this! You know I would never cheat on you!" Sasuke's voice was muffled, however it was still audibly cracking. There was no doubt about it. Sasuke was crying.

Sakura stood staring at the door, as if trying to see Sasuke through it. She took a deep breath before saying calmly "I-I'm not ready to let you in yet, Sasuke. Gomen..."

There was a pause. "Well, I'm n-not leaving this porch until you come and talk this out with me!"

Sakura scoffed. "That's ridiculous! I'm _not_ coming out Sasuke..."

"Well, I'll sit here for a week if that's what it takes to get you back..." Sasuke said with a sniff at the end.

Back inside the house, Sakura turned to Hinata with a huge sigh. "Hinata, I'm so sorry...Is it okay if I stay the night here?"

Hinata saw how fragile and upset Sakura was at this point. She stepped forward and hugged Sakura in a tight embrace, although not too tightly due to her pregnant stomach. "Of course you c-can stay here Sakura! I already asked you anyway!"

They pulled apart. Hinata looked worriedly at the front door. "B-But, is he really going to be OK? I mean...He can't stay out on the porch all night..."

Sakura hesitated. "Oh, he'll be fine, I'm sure he'll go home soon enough..."

Outside, Sasuke leaned against the door and slid down until he was sitting, bringing his knees up towards his chest.

The tears rolled down his cheeks, his face contorted into an expression of pure sorrow. He let out a small sob and placed his head in his hands, crying into his palms.

How could Sakura misunderstand him so? That damn Ino, he hated her with passion.

_His _Sakura, the only one who had made him finally happy, the one who he had shared so much with, the one who had even saved his life from a speeding kunai, was now convinced he was cheating on her! He couldn't believe all this was happening.

He looked up and wiped his face with a grubby sleeve. It was now dark, and around 9p.m. at night. He looked up towards the stars, the cool night air blowing small strands of hair across his face. He closed his eyes, letting the air seep into his lungs, breathing through his nose. Something about night air was so invigorating.

He shivered. It was November, and of course, it wasn't warm. He almost wanted to go back to his house, but he quickly stamped down on the urge. Sakura meant too much to him.

He made himself a promise. He was going to sit here and wait until Sakura forgave him. No matter how long it took.

Inside, Sakura and Hinata were warm inside Hinata's bedroom. It had gotten pretty late, close to midnight, and they were both in pyjamas and fuzzy slippers, with a bowl of marshmallows watching a romcom movie which was just ending. The movie had been pretty good, but romance was the last thing that Sakura wanted to think about after all that happened.

"Haha, that was good!" Sakura said, but still with an un-enthusiastic look across her face.

"Yeah, I loved it! It was so adorable, _and_ funny!" Hinata said quietly with a light laugh. She then saw Sakura's sullen face.

Hinata looked at her watch and yawned. "I-It's getting pretty late. I'm so sorry about what happened with you and Sasuke..." She gave her back a little rub. "I'm sure a good nights sleep will make you feel better..." Hinata then lay down.

Sakura nodded slowly. She looked up sharply and gasped. "What if Sasuke is still out there?!" She said, in a slight panic.

But Hinata was already out, her head on the pillow, her eyes closed. She mumbled something in place of answer. Once she was out, she was out.

Sakura didn't want to disturb her. She would go check herself.

She slowly crept out of the bedroom and down the stairs, coming to stand by the front door. Cautiously, she peeked through the window that looked out onto the porch.

She gasped. Sasuke was still there! He was lying on his side, facing away from the door, curved up in a fetal position with his arms wrapped around his sides. Sakura wasn't certain, but she was pretty sure he was shaking. He was shivering from the cold! It was November in the middle of the night after all.

Sakura bit her lip and looked down toward the ground. She couldn't just sit there and watch this happen, although she was still pretty damn annoyed with him, so she decided to compromise.

She left the front door, and came back a minute later with two granola bars and a winter weight, fluffy duvet. As much as she was pissed off with him right now, it wasn't like she wanted him to freeze to death. She opened the door, threw the duvet and granola bars out, and then ran away back up the stairs. Back inside Hinatas bedroom, she slowly put her head down, and let her mind drift away. She hoped Hinata wouldn't mind her using the duvet.

Outside, Sasuke felt the duvet hit him and the heard the door slam. He sat up quick as a flash. He saw the duvet and granola bars.

He breathed a huge sigh of relief. _Thank-god! _He though _It's freezing out here..._

He saw the two granola bars, and having had no dinner, ripped the wrappers off of them and in 10 seconds flat had devoured them both. He chewed happily, smiling to himself a little.

_So she does care..._

The duvet made a world of difference. The duvet was _huge_ and fluffy and contained so much stuffing that Sasuke felt as if he had been eaten by a giant marshmallow.

He lay in his little nest he had made himself in the duvet, his entire body covered. Curved up into a ball, his vision started to go fuzzy and he started to feel slightly dizzy. As he let himself drift off to sleep, he could only think of one thing. About how Sakura, even though locking him out, had still thrown him a duvet and some food.

_Sakura, my darling...Please come back to me..._ Were his last thoughts before he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

-- -- -- --

Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 11! Again, sorry about taking longer to update, as things have been harder with my wrist and all...

Please review! It honestly means the world to me when you guys review, and if not many people review, then it just makes me lose my motivation to write any more..., so yes PLEASE review!! Thanks so much!!


	12. I believe you

Heey everybody!

I am SOO sorry it took me long to update! I've had to write a 2000 word research paper that is due tomorrow and only just started this weekend because I pocrastinated and watched too much anime.. heheh

Enjoy chapter 12!

-- -- -- --

The morning sun shone through the bedroom window, slicing in a perfect line across Sakura's pillow. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her, forgetting that she had slept over at Hinata's house. Hinata was lying flat on her back, her eyes and mouth closed, her hands placed gently on her stomach. _The way she sleeps matches her personality!_ Thought Sakura

She sat up in bed and looked at her watch. It was 7 a.m.

_Sasuke..._

The name played in her head. She finally realized what she had done. She had left Sasuke to sleep outside on a cold porch in the middle of November for the whole night! Even though he had a duvet, something might have happened to him. What if some perverted old man came and took him away? What if he was kidnapped? What if...?

Sakura had to find out then. She ripped off the covers and ran down the stairs to the front door in Hinata's borrowed Pajama bottoms and tank top, her heavily pregnant stomach now almost bulging through the material.

Coming to a stop by the front door, she turned the door handle and swung the door open.

Sure enough, there was Sasuke, wrapped up in the duvet, his head just sticking out of the end of it. His eyes were closed, his mouth a little open.

_He meant what he said...He cared that much...He really didn't leave all night...!!_

Sakura was sure of it now. There was no way Sasuke could have cheated on her. Ino _was_ a slut anyway.

She couldn't believe what she had done. She started tearing up, the guilt too much for her to bear. She dropped to her knees on the cold wooden deck.

Slowly, Sasuke woke up and opened his eyes. He saw Sakura sitting there, staring at him.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mumbled before leaning forward and embracing him in a power-hug. Sasuke, although still half asleep, was shocked. Was this the same Sakura that she had been last night?

"S-Sakura..." He said said, slowly hugging her back, "I thought you didn't believe me.."

"Sasuke, any guy who's willing to spend a whole night on a porch is worthy of believing!" She hiccupped. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry i did this to you!! I'm such a wretched being.."

Sasuke sat up properly, and took her face in both of his hands. "You are NOT a wretched being, you hear me? You're my precious cherry blossom, and _i love you_. And I want you to know that I would honestly NEVER cheat on you, especially not with that slut Ino.."

"I know, I know you wouldn't cheat on me, I'm sorry!" Sakura said. She leaned forward and kissed Sasuke on the lips, grabbing a hold of the back of his head. Sasuke closed his eyes as he returned the kiss, his arms wrapped around her.

Sakura suddenly pulled back. "Oh my god, Sasuke! The baby! It's kicking!" She quickly grabbed Sasuke's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Here, feel.."

Sasuke felt, and just like Sakura had said, he could feel small little bumps against his fingers. He looked up, his eyes wide. "Sakura, i-it's our baby!" He said, his voice cracking slightly. "How many months has it been now?" He asked.

"In 3 days, it'll be 5 months!" Sakura said. She looked down. "Hey, let's go home now...kay?"

Sasuke smiled and gave her hand a little squeeze. "Hai!"

Not wanting to wake Hinata up, Sakura put the duvet back into her house, and simply left a note telling her how grateful she was for everything she had done and letting her stay the night there. She had also left Naruto's phone number, knowing that Hinata had had a crush on him for years now.

Hand in hand, Sasuke and Sakura finally reached their house. Opening the door with the key, Sasuke yelled out "We're home! Sorry we're back late!"

There was no answer. Sakura looked around. "Where's Itachi?" She said.

"I don't know..." The two looked around the house until finally they found him. Walking into his bedroom, they saw him sleeping.

Sakura stopped and held Sasuke back. There was someone else in the bed with him. And that person, was none other than...

"INO??" Sakura said, her eyes widening.

Sasuke made a small gasp, as Itachi awoke and sat up quick as lightning in bed. He stared at the two.

"Y-You didn't..." Sasuke breathed.

Itachi looked apologetic and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a rustling in the bed next to him. Ino sat up slowly rubbing her head. She was of course, naked, and the duvet had fallen down to her waist.

She saw the three of them staring at her, and gasped grabbing the duvet and pulling it back up to under her chin. She looked from person to person until her eyes came to rest on Sasuke. "Oohh, Hi, Sasuke!" She said, letting the duvet drop a little.

Sasuke picked up a pillow off the floor, and threw it at her to cover up her chest. "Have some shame, woman!" He yelled. "You disgust me..." He said as he left the room.

Ino looked down. "W-What did I do..." She whispered.

"Ahem, I believe I can help you there." Sakura interjected. "It may just be that you tried to turn Sasuke against me, then slept with his brother, and now are trying to seduce him once again. I think you owe someone an apology."

After Ino had got dressed again into the clothes that she wore yesterday, she went out into the living room where Sasuke was sitting.

"Ano, Sasuke"

Sasuke looked up, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke.." Ino said "I never knew that you and Sakura were, an item. I'll back off from now on..."

Sasuke stood up. "Listen Ino, if you truly like someone, then you have to learn to not force yourself onto them. I'm sorry, I'm not going to be leaving Sakura..."

Ino looked downward.

"But I'm sure that one day, you'll meet the guy who is just perfect for you. But that guy is not me."

"I understand. I'm sorry Sasuke..."

"Hey, don't worry about it" Sasuke said, giving her a playful push. "And let's be friends from now on, kay?" Sasuke outstretched his arms.

Ino embraced him in a friendly hug. "Arigato, Sasuke!" She said as she left.

"Well, I'm glad everythings sorted out now" Sakura said, coming up from behind him and wrapping her hands around his waist.

"Yeah, except for Itachi and his many one-night stands, we'll have to work on that with him" Sasuke said with a chuckle. Itachi glared at him from the kitchen as he bit into an apple.

Back at Hinata's house, Hinata sure was having a load of fun.

For the 3rd time, she dialed Naruto's number into the phone and called him. She sat there, with her knees pulled up against her chest, her eyes windened, waiting again for the reply.

"Hello?" Naruto said.

Hinata gasped and hung up. She smiled. Just hearing Naruto's voice made her feel all jumpy and fidgety inside.

AGAIN! She thought. She repeated this process maybe 12 times, Naruto getting increasingly angry.

On the last time she called, she got a different response.

"Okay, I reconize that gasp now, It's definitely you Hinata!"

Hinata stopped. "N-Naruto?"

"Uhh, hey, umm why were you calling me so much?"

"I-I, urr, well, you see, that is.."

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry, I play these prank call games all the time!"

"ahh, yes! That's what it was! Umm, Gomen nasai, I have to go now!"

With that Hinata hung up.

Naruto looked down at the phone and smiled. _Strange girl... _He thought.

-- -- -- --

Okay, so I am soo soo sorry that this chapter was short and boring! Gomen nasai! But I've just had the biggest row on earth with my sister and my dad, who were both ganging up on me.

My sister is my twin sister, and because my mom's friends are round, she has to move out of her room to make room for them and stay in my room! As you can guess this would cause a lot of fights, and they are driving me up the wall!

Ugghh, sometimes I feel like just leaving and never coming back, and going to live somewhere else serene and quiet with no homework, no bitchy sister, no asshole for a dad, no sharing rooms, and i'd get to write stories all i wanted and eat ramen...(floats away into dreamworld)

So again, sorry this chapter was boring, sorry this AN was long, and dont worry, the next chapter will be good as it's the FINAL CHAPTER!

Hope everyones day is less crappy than mine!


	13. The Birth

Well, well, well, THE FINAL CHAPTER!!

I can't believe it's come to this! I want to thank EVERYBODY who added me to favorites, story alerts, author alerts, and especially people who reviewed! You know who you guys are, and you all RULE!

I've baked virtual cookies for all of you. They're apple cinnamon! You like, You like??

And with that, I give you, chapter 13! The Final Chapter!!

-- -- -- --

Sakura was now 6 months pregnant, and her stomach seemed to be growing bigger by the second.

Sakura had now outgrown all of her clothes, and had to resort to either some of Itachi's shirts, or Baggy t-shirts and leggings. Itachi and Sasuke, without telling her, had been flabbergahsted at just how big she had grown.

They were also astonished at just how much she was eating. Every mealtime, she would eat around twice as much as everyone else eating with her, but it wasn't her fault. Sakura found herself feeling hungry nearly all the time.

At school, people would stare at her in the hallways. Walking through a corridor of people was no problem for Sakura. People seemed to stand back up against the wall just to get a glimpse of her, wearing shocked and astonished expressions on their faces, some of them even pointing or laughing.

_Just ride it out..._ Sakura had to force herself to think, _You will be out of school soon anyway, You're 18 in just a few months..._

When Sasuke kissed or hugged her, he found himself having to lean forward significantly further, or stretch his arms wider. It was awkward, but Sasuke remained loyal to Sakura throughout the entire time, talking to the baby, and feeling for when the baby kicked.

One day, Sakura walked home slowly from school, glad to be rid of all the staring faces that seemed to shadow her everywhere.

Turning the key in the lock, she opened to door the house, dumped her schoolbag on the ground and walked through into the living room, where she sat down on a chair, tired.

"Hey Sakura!" Sasuke said cheerily, coming over and giving her a quick, light kiss on the cheek. "Are you OK?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired is all. Carrying around a whole extra body isn't exactly light work. hehe"

Sasuke chuckled. He stood there for a few moments looking at her. He then reached out his hand and caressed the side of Sakura's face. "I'm so proud of you" He said "You're coping so well with all of this..."

"Thanks, but my clothes definitely aren't! I'm bulging through this one shirt I'm wearing as it is!"

At that moment, Itachi walked into the room holding a magazine which was specially for "mothers to be".

"You know, It says here that when you're pregnant, your boobs get bigger" He said.

Itachi then openly looked down a few inches at Sakura's chest. "Hn, guess it is true then" He said.

Sakura's jaw dropped a little, not quite believing what Itachi had just said. A couch cushion came flying across the room to hit Itachi in the head.

"Itachi! Have some respect for Sakura! How do you think that makes her feel? Allow her some dignity damnit!"

"Ooww, jeez sorry...Just thought you'd like to know, and I would have thought _you_ of all people would have realized Sasuke"

"HAVE SOME SHAME, ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled angrily at him. Itachi put both his hands up in the air in a surrendering position.

"Okay, okay I get it. I'll leave you two alone now..." He said sauntering off.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry about him Sakura, he has a habit of saying whatever he feels like at any time...and, well you know what he can be like"

Sakura simply giggled. "Don't worry, It's okay! It's not the first time anyway"

There was a pause. The silence was broken by Sakura who said. "Ohh hey, do you think you could help me up?"

"Sure" Sasuke took both of her hands and pulled upward hard, lifting Sakura to a standing position.

"Arigato!" Sakura said. As she turned around though, Sasuke noticed something stuck to her back.

"Uhh, Sakura, you have something on your back..." Said Sasuke, slowly walking forward and pulling it off. It was a piece of paper with some kind of anatomical drawing of a whale with pink hair. Above the drawing there was a line of writing which said "Kick me! Whales do not belong in Schools!"

Sakura took the paper and looked at it. She stared down at the paper with a blank expression for a few seconds, finally crumpling it up into a ball and walking over into the kitchen to throw it away in the trash.

"Sakura, are you alri..."

"Of course! I'm fine!" Sakura said in an overly perky voice. "Umm, I've just got to start the dishes is all..."

"Sakura, listen..." Sasuke began, walking over to her.

"What? Everything's fine, seriously" She said, picking up a plate a dirty plate and holding it under the tap. "Wow, these dishes are really dirty..."

"Sakura." Sasuke said, now standing next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura turned the tap off and put down the plate, staring into the sink. On the side of her face, Sasuke could see a single tear rolling down her cheek. Sakura didn't say anything. Nothing needed to be said.

"Hey..." Sasuke said, giving her back a little rub. "Fancy a cuddle?"

Sakura turned to look at him and sniffed heavily, and then nodded. "That would be nice" She said, brushing the tear off her face, linking arms with Sasuke and walking out of the kitchen.

Sasuke and Sakura both lay on the bed, looking into eachothers eyes, and just talking things out. Occasionly, Sasuke would brush the hair out of her eyes, or give her small kisses on the nose. Sakura had also noticed that every time Sasuke was around, the baby would start kicking, almost as if it were yearning to be out and spend time with it's father. Just from this, Sakura felt 100 percent better.

Their arms around eachother, without knowing it, Sasuke and Sakura both fell asleep. Itachi walked in later to find them. He looked down at them, Sasuke's arm draped protectively around Sakura's waist, both of their eyes closed and their breathing heavy.

He smiled. "_I'm so glad Sasuke's finally found someone..._" He thought to himself. With that, he pulled the duvet up over both of them, and left the room closing the door behind him.

The last three months of Sakura's pregnancy seemed to literally fly by. Sakura had tried to help out around the house with dishes, cleaning and cooking, but as she grew more and more fragile, Sasuke had insisted that she rest.

Sakura also stopped going to school in the last month, as it was just too much of a hassle going to school. It was far too much of a hassle walking there and back, let alone doing work. She could barely fit behind the desks anyway, and foundd herself getting serely tired through out the day. Her pregnancy was finally taking a toll on her.

As Sakura's stomach became full grown, she was unable to walk anywhere without holding her stomach infront of her with one hand, and the other hand placed on her lower back. Her back was extremely painful when she stood up for too long, or became tired.

"Whoa, Sakura, You look like you're going to drop that any minute!" Itachi would say comment, sometimes when Sakura was tired recieving a glare shot back at him.

Even Sasuke was amazed at how big she had finally grown. _It truly is amazing what the female body can do..._ He would wonder in awe. Never the less, he remained loyal throughout the entire time.

One particular day, Sakura picked up one of her shirts, and folded it neatly. She then placed it ontop of the pile of clothes that she had made on her bed, an put that pile into the closet, closing the doors after putting them in. She stopped and put both her hands on the small of her back, leaning backwards slightly, grimacing in pain. Her back was aching again, and she was finding it hard to do the laundry, even though Sasuke had told her not to.

At that moment, Sasuke appeared at the door. "Sakura! You're not supposed to be doing laundry! Look at you, you can barely stand!"

Sakura sighed. "I know, but i just feel so guilty, I mean it's the least I can do..."

Sakura was interrupted mid-sentence when she heard a trickling. A small trickling of liquid hitting the floor. She felt wetness between her legs. She looked down to see liquid trickling down her legs and coming to lie on the floor in a small puddle.

She gasped and looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my god..." Sakura whispered. Sasuke said nothing, but ran out the door calling Itachi's name. "Itachi! ITACHI! Sakura's water just broke! Get your car keys! QUICK!"

Sakura stood there, not quite able to believe it. She was actually going to have a baby, right now.

Itachi was only in his pajamas, it being 9 p.m. However, as annoying as he was, he still cared for Sakura. He grabbed his keys off the mantle piece. "Let's roll!" He said.

Sakura was breathing heavily, holding her stomach. Sasuke opened the door and led Sakura out to the car, rubbing her back as she went. He opened the door of the car, and Sakura with difficulty managed to clamber in. Sasuke came in next to her, and held her hand throughout the car ride. "It's okay, just take deep breaths.." He kept telling her.

Sakura was still holding her stomach, breathing heavily. Itachi was stuck in traffic, beeping frantically at the cars in front of him.

Sasuke looked worriedly ahead. "Itachi isn't there any alternative route, Sakura's in a little bit of a delicate condition if you haven't noticed!"

"I can't! There's a huge traffic jam and.."

"AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!!"

Itachi was interrupted by a huge scream erupting from Sakura's mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and put her head down, gritting her teeth. She panted heavily, whimpering along the way.

"Sakura! Hang in there!!" Sasuke said, never letting his hand leave hers, giving her a kiss on the cheek and rubbing her shoulder.

"Uggh, I-I'm fine, it's just, uggghh fuck that's painful...AAAGGHHHH!!" Sakura screamed again, squeezing Sasuke's hand as if trying to squeeze out all the pain.

"Okay, that's it, I'm finding another route!" Itachi announced, swerving off the road and speeding down toward the hospital.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Sasuke jumped out and got a wheelchair, Sakura now unable to walk. She was sweating profusely and breathing heavily, holding her stomach, and also in a lot of pain.

Sakura was wheeled in through the front doors at the speed of light, pushed by Sasuke, Itachi running behind them. They arrived at the front desk, pushing infront of the whole line that was waiting.

Sasuke skipped all questions. "Hi, Sakura here is in labor, we need help RIGHT NOW!"

The desk clerk looked at them blankly and said calmly "Okay, well if you could just fill out these forms right here, we need your name, address..."

She was interrupted by Sasuke taking the forms and throwing them across the room.

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly" He said "She needs help right NOW!"

"OOOOOOUUUUUAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Everyone went silent as they heard the most almighty scream come from Sakura, who now had tears running down her face. She was making sounds that weren't quite human, grimacing in pain, and gripping her stomach, her eyes shut.

The desk clerk then stood up with a shocked look on her face and said "Okay, by the terms of the situation I guess we can get you help now..." She said, then calling for a nurse to come and take her down to a ward.

Sakura, throughout her labor, had Sasuke sitting by her bedside and gripping her hand tightly. He never left her side. Itachi stood next to Sasuke, with 3 nurses in front of Sakura who were delivering the baby.

Sakura was now covered in sweat, her hair plastered to her forehead, her teeth gritted.

"Okay, push Sakura! PUSH!" The nurses urged on. Sakura panted heavily a few times before she pushed and groaned as she did.

"AAAGGHHH! I can't do this! It's just so painful...UGGHHH!" Sakura screamed.

"I'm sorry, the painkiller will take around 10 minutes to kick in! You were given it late!" The nurse said apologetically "PUSH! You can do it!"

"Ahhh, No I can't do this, I..."

"Sakura" Sasuke said from her side. "I believe in you, You can do this! Come on, I know you can!" He kissed the top of her hand. "I'm always here for you Sakura! Trust me, you _can_ do this!"

Sakura simply nodded and pushed again. She was gripping Sasuke's hand so tightly, her nails were digging in, but Sasuke wasn't concerned about that.

"I can see the top of the baby's head!" One of the nurses yelled out. "You're almost there, come on Sakura, you're on the home stretch now!!"

Sakura screamed as she pushed, but it seemed to be working. The baby was finally coming out. After a lot of yelling, and encouragement, the baby finally was out.

"Sakura! You did it!" Sasuke said "The baby's out!! I'm so proud of you!" He said rubbing her shoulder, and giving her hand light kisses.

The nurse cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby up in a blanket, it's head just poking out. Of course, It's skin was blue and it was covered in blood, but the nurses had wiped most of it away.

"Congratulations!" The nurse said to Sakura, handing her the baby. "It's a girl!"

Sakura held the baby in her arms, looking down into it's little face. Sasuke looked on with tears in his eyes.

"Sakura, I-It's our baby!" He said, still not quite able to believe it.

"Oh, Sasuke, she's so beautiful..." Sakura said, looking down with eyes full of admiration.

She gave a small gasp and rocked the baby gently in her arms. "I can't believe this is happening!" She whispered softly, still in shock.

Sasuke smiled. He was so glad the whole pregnancy ordeal was finally over for Sakura. And now, lying here with them was a baby, _their _baby, 50 percent Sakura and 50 percent him, a small angel lying in Sakura's arms.

"Sasuke...I want to keep the baby." Sakura said softly. She looked up at Sasuke."I don't know what I was doing, thinking about giving it away. I could never give her away, she's so beautiful! What do you think?"

Sasuke squeezed her hand. "Of course I want to keep it Sakura, I think that's a great idea! School ends soon anyway, and we can both look after the baby together, just like she should belooked after by her real parents." Sakura smiled at this, and leaned forward slightly to give Sasuke a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, Sasuke" She said quietly.

"I love you too."

Sakura suddenly slumped back in the bed, her eyes closed, the baby still lying in her lap. She let go of the baby, her arms now lying by her sides, and the baby lying in her lap.

"Sakura..?" Sasuke said, giving her a little shake.

The nurse came over. "Don't worry" She reassured him. "She's just sleeping. Every woman sleeps after they've given birth. Labor is one of the most tiring things known to humans, and wears out the female body more than you could imagine."

Sasuke looked back at Sakura and wiped some hair out of her eyes, staring at her with the utmost admiration.

The nurse picked up the baby and handed her to Sasuke. "Congratulations" She said "Would you like to hold your baby?"

Sasuke took the baby from her and held her. He looked down at the adorable little angel, now sleeping soundly in his arms. He started to tear up, but with tears of joy and pride.

He rocked the baby gently in his arms, and stroked the side of her head.

_"I will always protect you, my child..." _He thought, as he smiled down at her, wrapped up in the soft yellow swaddling blanket.

-- -- -- --

Well That's the end of this fic! The whole fic! Done! Whew, It certainly has been fun!

A few notes: I know that this fic was far from perfect, but I did my best. And anyway, It's a learning progress! Fanfiction can help you learn, and I feel that my writing has progressed somewhat since my first chapter, and I hope it will get better and better.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm also currently working on another fic. It's another Sasusaku fic, (I love that pairing!) where Sakura is kidnapped, and Sasuke has to get her back, so it will be a little more action/adveture-ish! In addition to that, I also have a SasuNaru drabble fic going on, so check that out if you get the chance!

Please review and tell me what you thought! Reviews are soooo helpful to me, and also soooo appreciated! Thanks so much guys! Ja ne!


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey, all my readers of The path of true love never did run smooth!

I want to thank you all for reviewing and reading so nicely, and to tell you all that I have a sequel to this story too, which I just submitted the first chapter of today!

You can find it just by going to my profile, and clicking on the sequel to this story, which is called "The path of Parenthood never did run smooth!"

In the sequel, Sakura has moved into a new home with Sasuke, and is now living with him and her firstborn child. How will this sudden resbonsibility affect her? What new things will happen? And also, What is the baby's name?!

Hehehe, well I just thought I'd tell you all! So read it if you wish, and I hope you like it if you do decide to read it!

Have a batch of my famous virtual cookies! (Sorry if they're getting annoying for you...)

Thankyou again everybody!

-Katherine


End file.
